Tu mi TomatitaBastardo
by Angelove12
Summary: Hetalia con Nyotalia, Antonio es un profesor de español y baile en la academia W, el directo Roderich le pregunta si puede ocupar su estudio de baile para una sesión de fotos que le haran a una modelo, Lovina Vargas, este accede, ¿que pasara con la relación de estos dos?- EspañaxRomano fem! Multiparing Rating T: por el lenguaje de Lovina y pues... Francis
1. Chapter 1

_**Tu mi Tomatita/Bastardo**_

**Esta historia tendrá a algunos personajes en su forma normal y tal vez a otros en su forma de nyotalia, no sé aún muy bien, conforme avance la historia lo sabré, un SPAMANO, España X Romano Fem!, dependiendo de cómo siga el fic tal vez suba el rango de la historia, por el momento lo dejare asi.**

* * *

**(Spain Pov)**

Otro día más de una rutina ordinaria y, no me puedo quejar divertida. Todos los días era lo mismo, me despertaba por ahí de las ocho o nueve de la mañana para ir y cuidar mi huerto de Tomates, luego me preparaba mi desayuno, vestirme y arreglarme para ir y prepara mis clases de baile y de español, sí, yo soy un profesor en la Universidad W, enseño español y en las actividades extracurriculares flamenco y tango; lo curioso es que todas o algunas estudiantes siempre se me insinúan y como buen español quien viene del país de la pasión no podía negarse a salir con tan lindas señoritas, claro que solo vamos por un café o almorzar en la cafetería de la academia, aunque… emmm, en fin, luego en la noche me reunía con Francis y Gilbert en alguna casa y luego platicábamos o nos íbamos a tomar pero cuando tomábamos en algún club curiosamente despertaba en una casa desconocida con una chica desconocida o con una de mis estudiantes, apenado me iba de su casa aunque debo de decir que de seguro les doy a cualquiera de esas chicas una noche que no podrán olvidar.

Pero como dije este día va a ser como siempre, ayer no fui a ningún bar así que me desperté en mi casa y pude cuidar mi huerto, en estos momentos estoy acomodando algunas cosas para la clase de español, tocaron a la puerta del salón lo cual me pareció extraño ya que mis clases comienzan a las 12:30, faltaba treinta minutos, ¿quién podría ser?

-Pase- concedí el permiso mientras que una chica de cabello castaño largo entraba, era Elizabetha la secretaria del director y maestra de natación.

-Buenos días Antonio- Saludo amablemente mientras yo le devolvía el gesto.

-¿Qué sucede Elizabetha, Gilbert te molesto de nuevo?-le pregunte nervioso ya que ellos dos tuvieron un tipo de relación que no duro mucho tiempo, aunque esa es otra historia.

-A ese idiota ni me lo menciones, pero si me molesto de nuevo llamándome a las cinco de la mañana diciéndome lo cuanto me ama- suspiro mientras que yo la veía con pena, Gilbert de verdad que la quería pero a veces se comportaba como un estúpido- Pero… no vengo por eso, el director quiere verte- me dijo seriamente

-¿En serio?, ¿Para qué?- le pregunte confundido.

-Solo sé que es de suma importancia, ve de una vez- me aviso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Ahora?, pero tengo clase y…- me interrumpió la castaña.

-Yo les aviso a tus alumnos que no habrá clases hoy- me dijo sonriendo a lo cual yo asentí y agradecí, me detuvo antes de salir del salón- Por cierto, dile a tu amigo Gilbert que si no me deja en paz lo golpeare con todas mis fuerzas- me dijo con una aura negra que emanaba de ella dándome un poco de miedo.

-S… Si no te preocupes- le dije saliendo del salón y encaminándome hacia la dirección, -_¿Para qué me querrá el director Roderich?_- me pregunte mentalmente, bueno no creo que sea algo malo. Seguí caminando por los pasillos encontrándome con varios alumnos y maestros, puede ver que en patio Ludwig que estaba dando su clase de educación física, aun no podía creer que él era el hermano menor de Gilbert, sinceramente Ludwig es mucho y por mucho más maduro que mi amigo, suspire y seguí mi camino, encontrándome también con Arthur quien es maestro de inglés, lo salude amigablemente aunque no me lleve mucho con él, no es que lo odie ni nada por el estilo, pero…, en fin otra historia que contare más adelante.

Al fin llegue a la oficina de Roderich, gire la perilla y abrí la puerta- Director, ¿quería verme? – pregunte mientras entraba a su oficina.

-Así es Antonio, es algo muy importante- me dijo el de cabello azabache con un tono más serio del que usualmente tiene.

-¿Y… y de qué es?- pregunte nervioso pensando en algo que haya hecho en estos últimos días, ¿será que… alguna alumna le habrá dicho que me acosté con ella?, no… no creo, si he tenido relaciones con alguna de mis alumnas es porque estoy muy borracho, además la relación entre profesor y alumna no se ha perdido, de seguro ellas saben que solo es por una noche, ¿verdad?

-Es sobre tu estudio de baile, quiero que….

-¡Espere por favor allí no he hecho nada malo!- grite sin pensar interrumpiendo al director.

-¿De que estas hablado?, te quería decir que una revista de modas quiere hacer una sesión de fotos en tu estudio de baile, ¿Qué dices?- me pregunto algo confundido Roderich mientras que yo lo miraba de la misma manera, confundido, ¿acaso había dicho que querían utilizar mi estudio para una sesión de fotos?

-Aaaa… ¿entonces no me llamo por algo que haya hecho mal?- le pregunte todavía en shock sobre lo que me había dicho de la sesión de fotos.

-No… ¿Por qué lo haría?, eres uno de mis mejores profesores, algo despistado, pero no tengo ninguna queja de los estudiantes respecto a ti, al menos por el momento, ¿Qué hiciste?, espero que no hayas tocado de una manera imprudente a una estudiante- me pregunto curioso y enojado, trague saliva pesadamente.

-No, no he hecho absolutamente nada, jajajajajajajaja, en serio- me calme un poco y suspire otra vez- es solo que usted llama a los profesores por problemas o asuntos importantes, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue algún problema que tuvo conmigo- le respondí sinceramente, porque la verdad es que si pensé en que había tenido yo algún problema.

-Ya veo… no, te mande a llamar por este asunto de que la revista Vaniti Fair junto con el fotógrafo Sergi Pons quieren hacer una sesión de fotos a una modelo llamada Lovina Vargas, es italiana, tal vez reconozcas a su hermana Felicia Vargas estudia en esta escuela- me dijo el director acomodándose los lentes, Felicia Vargas… se me hacía conocido el nombre, hasta que lo ubique.

-¿Es esa chica italiana que tiene un rulo en su cabeza en el lado izquierdo ¿verdad?- le pregunte recordando quien era esa chica, claro cómo podría olvidarla, es una de mis mejores estudiantes, además de que es tierna, algo torpe pero linda, la única que no me acosa pero… sigue mucho a Ludwig.

-Sí, esa…- afirmo Roderich, buscando algo entre sus papeles, luego de encontrarlo extendió su mano y me lo entrego.

-Ella es su hermana Lovina, después de la sesión de fotos estudiara en la universidad, así que será tu alumna muy pronto.- me dijo, vi la foto de ella y… vaya es MUY HERMOSA, mis ojos debieron de estar muy abiertos de los sorprendido que estaba, imagínense como debe de ser conocerla en persona.

-¿Y entonces nos dejas utilizar el estudio para esa sesión de fotos?- me pregunto el pelinegro serio, yo lo mire pensativo por un momento, lo medite.

-Sí, pueden utilizar el estudio- acepte la propuesta, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?, además si ella es la hermana de Felicia debe de ser una lindura de persona también, ¿no?

-Perfecto… le hablare a la revista y les diré que aceptaste a prestarles tu estudio- me dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa seria, me despedí y me dirigí a la puerta para retírame de la oficina.- Espera Antonio- me detuvo el director.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte confundido, ya estaba todo ¿no es cierto?

-No le puedes decir a nadie sobre la sesión de fotos, no queremos que los alumnos se salten de clases por ver a la modelo, ¿no es así?- me dijo mientras yo asentía, con razón me vino a llamar Elizabetha esto tenía que ser muy discreto.

-No se preocupe director no se lo diré a nadie- le prometí guardando el pequeño secreto, me retire de la dirección y seguí mi camino, mire mi reloj de muñeca. 1:28… en definitivamente no pude dar mi clase, pero todavía tengo la de 1:50, así que me da tiempo pasar por un café porque en definitivamente lo necesitaba además de que siempre tomaba mi café en estas horas del día.

Me dirigí a la máquina de cafés, escogí un vaso grande y me serví un descafeinado, le di un pequeño sorbo, -¡Ahhh!- me queme la lengua, creo que dejare que se enfrié un poco, camine en dirección hacia mi salón, metido en mis pensamientos, sobre ¿cómo será conocer a esa linda modelo en persona?, ¿será igual de tierna que su hermana?, entre otras cosas, pero se detuvieron mis pensamientos al chocar con alguien vertiéndole mi café encima- Lo siento de verdad- me disculpe sacando un pañuelo tratando de secar la melena de la chica castaña, se me hacía conocida, la acababa de ver, oh no era la modelo, genial mi primer encuentro con ella es un completo desastre, levanto su cabeza dejándome ver lo hermosa que era, sus ojos avellana me miraron, sus delicados y finos labios se abrieron un poco y…

* * *

**Hasta ahí...lo senti corto pero es el primer capitulo esta vez utilizare el nyotalia y hetalia, espero que les guste n.n bye bye...( talvez más adelante ponga un poquitin de lemmon, todavia no estoy segura :P)**


	2. Los primeros encuentros

**_Capítulo 2; Los primeros encuentros no son como te los esperas._**

**(Antonio POV)**

Levanto su cabeza dejándome ver lo hermosa que era, sus ojos avellana me miraron, sus delicados y finos labios se abrieron un poco y…

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!?, ¡Maldición!- me grito enojada frunciendo el ceño, ¿eh?, pero si ella es la hermana de Felicia, debería de ser igual de linda, ¿no? - ¿¡Y bien cómo piensas recompensarme inútil?!- me grito con una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera, ¿esperen dijo que como la iba a recompensar?

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Disculpas no aceptadas idiota!- me dijo la chica irritándome un poco, -¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto vale esta prenda de diseñador?!- me grito mientras yo la veía de arriba abajo observando que llevaba puesta una blusa café claro pegada dejándome ver su hermosa figura, una mini falda de mezclilla dejando ver sus bien torneadas y blancas piernas, tenía puestas unas zapatillas que le hacían juego, todo lleno de café caliente ya que no solo le cayó en la cabeza sino también en su ropa haciendo que la blusa se le pegara más, me sonroje, debo de parecer un degenerado.

-De verdad lo siento, creo que… puedo pedir prestado un uniforme deportivo y si quieres yo pago tu ropa cuando la lleves a la tintorería- le dije lo más amablemente que pude, pero lo que vi fue que inflo sus mejillas muy sonrojada, haciéndola ver linda lo cual se le quito cuando me dio un golpe en el estómago.-¡Oye…¿qué te pasa?!- le pregunte enojado y dolido, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-¿¡Qué tienes, mierda en el cerebro?!- me grito enojada, mi paciencia se estaba acabando con esta chica.- ¡¿Tú crees que yo utilizaría esa ropa que quien sabe quién la uso antes que yo?!, estas pero bien mal de la cabeza- me dijo la chica gritando, ya varios alumnos nos veían y murmuraban cosas, tenía que acabar esta conversación de una buena vez.

-¿Entonces no quieres que pague la lavandería?- le pregunte con un tono enojado.

-¡Claro que quiero que la pagues maldición, pero no usare el uniforme de deportes!- me seguía gritando, suspire cansado rápidamente mire mi reloj, 1:40, debía de darme prisa para llegar y dar mi clase.

-¿Tienes algo de ropa extra? Y ya yo te digo donde están los vestidores- le dije con un tono más calmado, pude ver que se puso nerviosa y sonrojada.- No traes otra prenda ¿verdad?- le dije sonriendo haciendo que sonrojara más.

-¡Bu…bueno, ¿Cómo quieres que traiga otra prenda conmigo si de seguro apenas debieron de llegar a mi departamento todas mis cosas, eh?, ¡acabo de llegar de Italia estúpido!- me grito sonrojada, se veía por decirlo, linda.

-¿No le quieres pedir a tu hermana prestada su ropa?- le pregunte sonriendo, ella me miro confundida.

-¿Conoces a mi tonta _Sorella_?- me pregunto sorprendida, yo asentí sonriente.

-Es una de mis mejores alumnas- le dije sorprendiéndola más, de seguro ella pensaba que era algún otro estudiante, suspire por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día, era común que algunas personas pensaran que era algún otro alumno más ya que como decía Francis parecía algo joven para ser profesor.

-No puedo creer que seas un profesor- murmuro pensando en que no la había escuchado, hice caso omiso ya que faltaba poco para mi clase.

-Vamos con tu hermana, está en la clase de dibujo- le dije caminado, ella me siguió cabizbaja, callada y en el lapso que hable-discutí con ella al fin estaba tranquila, así estuvimos todo el camino hasta la clase de su hermana, toque a la puerta para llamar la atención de la maestra… Emma.- Emma… disculpe por interrumpir su clase, pero… ¿podría prestarme a Felicia por un par de minutos?- le pregunte algo incómodo a la chica de cabello rubio corto.

-Ah, claro… Antonio- mi nombre lo dijo igual de incómodo con un tono dolido, voltee a ver a Lovina un momento, parecía confundida, no le di mucha importancia- Felicia ve con el profesor Antonio y si tardas más de lo esperado puedes ir a buscarme para ver el trabajo del semestre, ¿sí?- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Ve… si maestra- respondió la chica italiana agarrando sus cosas, pude oir que muchas de sus compañeras decían cosas como, _Felicia que suertuda eres hablaras con el profesor Antonio _y cosas así por el estilo, a Felicia no le importaban esos comentarios, por que como dije ella era una de las pocas chicas que no me atosigaban, salió del salón y cerró la puerta, viendo a su hermana apretándola en un fuerte abrazo- ¡Ve… hermana al fin llegaste, no sabes cuánto te extrañe!- gritaba alegre la castaña, yo solo veía la escena enternecido.

- ¡Suéltame _imbecille!- _le grito enojada arruinando la escena de re-encuentro.

-Ve… hermana estas mojada y hueles a café ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Felicia, su hermana solo tartamudeaba apenada.

-Feli… yo puedo explicarlo, veras ella y yo tropezamos y pues… por accidente le derrame mi café encima por eso veníamos a preguntarte si puedes prestarle ropa extra- le explique mientras veía de reojo a Lovina quien estaba apenada.

-Ve… Sorella, ¿es que acaso no trajiste más ropa?- le pregunto Felicia con un tono de regaño hacia su hermana.

-_¡Questo è qualcosa che non riguarda stupido!_- le grito Lovina enojada, no entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero hizo temblar a Felicia.

-¡Ve…. Está bien, pero no te enojes Sorella!- le dijo temblando mi estudiante italiana a la modelo quien solo resoplo, mire por última vez mi reloj, 1:55, debo de dejarlas ya.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos, nos vemos Felicia, señorita Lovina- me despedí de ellas apartándome un poco y dándoles la espalda, pero algo me detuvo, algo que sujetaba mi camisa, voltee a ver quién era y me lleve una gran sorpresa, era Lovina quien estaba sonrojada y apartaba su mirada tiernamente.

-Te… te traeré la factura de la lavandería- me dijo seriamente, una vena en mi sien saltaba a mil, esta chica me sacara canas verdes antes de que entre a clases.

-Si… si…- solo le respondí mientras ella soltaba mi prenda y me apartaba de ella, camine un poco pero después me detuve y voltee mi mirada hacia ellas quienes seguían peleando, ¿acaso sentí en mi rostro una sonrisa? Seguí mi camino hacia mi salón de clase.

**(Lovina POV)**

Que día tan agotador, primero mi agente me llamo para decirme que mi vuelo de Italia hacia Berlín se adelantó, así que tuve que apresurarme a empacar lo que me faltaba y corrí hacia el aeropuerto con mi nuevo atuendo, gracias a que por un accidente de copas destroce mi pobre Maserati, juro que no volveré a tomar, tal vez… en fin pues tuve que irme a pie y como no, las miradas de algunos pervertidos quienes me decían de cosas grotescas, como _¿Dónde se vende esa carne?, que yo quiero un poco…_ ugh que asqueroso, pero debo de decir que llegue a mi destino bien e intacta, no como esos estúpidos que de seguro están llorando.

Después de dos horas de un agotador viaje, si aunque suene exagerado dos horas de estar sentada es mucho tiempo, luego del horrible viaje me encontré con mi superior y me llevo hacia mi "nuevo" departamento, el cual tiene una fachada muy simple y que no abarca mis expectativas de una SUPER MODELO como yo, me dijo que tengo que ir a la academia W, sinceramente ¿Por qué demonios necesito ir a esa inútil universidad?, tengo un gran futuro como modelo maldición, pero bueno era necesario ya que también se va a hacer la sesión de fotos en un estudio de bailes de la academia.

Llegue a la escuela, camine por los alrededores visitando varios salones y observando algunas clases, uffff que aburrido será venir a esta escuela, seguí caminando por los pasillos, mire hacia una de las ventanas que daban hacia el jardín el cual era muy hermoso lleno de varias flores, choque con alguien que evidentemente era más alto que yo, un _stupido_ hombre derramándome café ¡y estaba caliente joder!, mojándome no solo la cabeza sino también mi ropa nueva, cansada, harta del viaje ¿y ahora esto?, alguien sufrirá por esto.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!?, ¡Maldición!- le grite enojada observando a ese inútil, cuando le grite no lo había visto bien cuando le grite, pero, cuando mi mirada al fin lo visualizo bien… Guau, QUE GUAPO es este bastardo, cabello castaño fuerte alborotado, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, piel algo morena… pero por muy guapo que este arruino mi ropa - ¿¡Y bien cómo piensas recompensarme inútil?!- le seguía gritando mientras que el me veía confundido, es un inútil.

-¿Disculpa?- Mierda, su voz era tan sensual, tan masculina, pero aun así estaba muy molesta, seguimos discutiendo o mejor dicho yo seguía discutiendo mientras él seguía poniendo su torpe y _"aunque odie admitirlo"_ sexy cara de estúpido, trato de calmarme diciéndome que el pagaría toda mi ropa de la tintorería y que me guiaría hacia los vestidores mientras que yo iba por un cambio de ropa, me puse nerviosa ya que mi ropa y todas mis demás cosas aun no llegaban, sonrió tontamente, lo odio ya que vio mi cara nerviosa, me pregunto si quería ir con mi hermana Felicia, ¿Cómo la conocía?, había más de mil estudiantes aquí, aunque... creo que ya se la razón por la que la conoce… mi hermana menor siempre tiene ese hechizo en todos los hombres.

-¿Conoces a mi tonta Sorella?- le pregunte sorprendida, él asentí sonriente, ya sabía la respuesta a esa tonta pregunta, de seguro dirá...

-Es una de mis mejores alumnas- me dijo sorprendiéndome más, mierda, mierda y más mierda ¡es un profesor!, ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡se ve tan joven!.

-No puedo creer que seas un profesor- murmure quedamente para que no me escuchara.

-Vamos con tu hermana, está en la clase de dibujo- me dijo caminado, lo seguí con la cabeza baja y tranquila, metida en mis pensamientos, llegamos al salón donde toma clase mi tonta _Sorella, _ese bastardo toco a la puerta, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía su nombre.- Emma… disculpe por interrumpir su clase, pero… ¿podría prestarme a Felicia por un par de minutos?- le pregunto algo incómodo a la maestra de cabello corto rubio.

-Ah, claro… Antonio- ese es su nombre, Antonio, esa maestra lo dijo igual de incómodo con un tono dolido, estaba algo confundida, ¿será que ellos dos tuvieron algo?, aunque… no me importe- Felicia ve con el profesor Antonio y si tardas más de lo esperado puedes ir a buscarme para ver el trabajo del semestre, ¿sí?- le dijo la maestra con una sonrisa.

-Ve… si maestra- respondió mi hermana agarrando sus cosas, pude oir que muchas de sus compañeras decían cosas como, _Felicia que suertuda eres hablaras con el profesor Antonio y cosas así por el estilo_, este tipo… salió del salón y cerró la puerta, viéndome con gran alegría apretándome en un fuerte abrazo- ¡Ve… hermana al fin llegaste, no sabes cuánto te extrañe!- gritaba alegre la castaña, me revolvía furiosa entre sus brazos.

- ¡Suéltame imbecille!- le grite enojada arruinando la escena de nuestro re-encuentro ya que hace como cinco meses que no nos vemos, por la escuela y los viajes.

-Ve… hermana estas mojada y hueles a café ¿Por qué? – me pregunto Felicia, yo solo tartamudeaba apenada.

-Feli… yo puedo explicarlo, veras ella y yo tropezamos y pues… por accidente le derrame mi café encima por eso veníamos a preguntarte si puedes prestarle ropa extra- le explico Antonio mientras yo estaba apenada.

-Ve… Sorella, ¿es que acaso no trajiste más ropa?- me pregunto Felicia con un tono de regaño.

-¡Questo è qualcosa che non riguarda stupido!- le grite enojada, a ella no le incumbe si traje o no ropa extra.

-¡Ve…. Está bien, pero no te enojes _Sorella_!- me dijo temblando mientras yo resoplaba.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos, nos vemos Felicia, señorita Lovina- se despidió de nosotras ese profesor bastardo apartándose un poco y dándonos la espalda, por alguna razón mi mano se movió sola agarrando su camisa, este se volteo confundido yo aparte mi mirada, sentí mis mejillas arder .

-Te… te traeré la factura de la lavandería- le dije seria…. No sé por qué, pero quería que se quedara un poco más conmigo, digo con nosotras.

-Si… si…- solo me respondí mientras soltaba su prenda y se apartaba de mí, dejándome ver un trasero… ¿en qué estoy pensando?, me sonroje, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por mi hermana.

-Ve…. _Sorella, _¿Qué le estabas viendo al profesor Antonio?- me pregunto curiosa, yo solo me sonroje más y le empecé a gritar, otra vez.

-¡N… no le estaba viendo nada, joder, no seas mal pensada tonta…. Yo solo…. Aghhhh, olvídalo… llévame hacia los vestidores que me quiero cambiar, maldición!- le grite mientras que ella me veía asustada, camine alejándome de mi _Sorella _, lo bueno es que no lo volvería a ver, al menos lo que resta del día.

-¡Hermana, espérame!- oí como mi hermana me llamaba, al fin me alcanzo y me dijo dónde estaban esos vestidores, fue a su respectivo casillero dándome ropa nueva, le avise que me esperara afuera, obedeció como buena hermana menor, al cabo de que en unos minutos salí con un pantalón pesquero y una blusa que hacia juego con mis zapatos.- Ve…. Hermana te queda muy bien ese atuendo- me dijo Felicia alegre.

-Pues claro tonta, cualquier ropa me queda bien- le dije, me aleje de ella dejándola confusa, me pregunto hacia donde iba y le dije que tenía que ir a conocer el estudio ya que mi sesión de fotos seria hoy y mañana, me despedí de ella prometiéndole que la visitaría después, camine sin saber hacia dónde iba, después de perderme al fin encontré el dichoso estudio, el cual me costó una hora encontrar, entre al salón, era muy espacioso y bien ordenado… escuche un ruido me adentre más al aula.- ¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunte.

-Ahhh, disculpe pero hoy y mañana no habrá clases, así que se pueden retirar- dijo una voz que se me hacía conocida, apareció de la nada ese bastardo de Antonio, ¿qué hace el aquí?, al parecer no fui la única sorprendida ya que él también lo estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte confundida y enojada.

-Doy clases de baile… hace unos momentos me encontré con el director y me dijo que me pusiera a escombrar el lugar- me dijo con una sonrisa que me sacaba de quicio- bueno ya que vamos a vernos seguido de ahora en adelante, ¿te parece si nos llevamos mejor de ahora en adelante?- me pregunto sonriendo mientras que me extendía su mano, yo solo la veía…bueno… como dicen por ahí… los primeros encuentros no son como te los esperas… aunque…

* * *

**Segundo capitulo de esta historia que salio de esta cabecita loca n.n... espero que les haya gustado, por que tuve que borrar y reescribir una que otra cosa, en... fin. bye. bye n.n**


	3. No eres para nada linda

**Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si no más bien es la obra del gran Hidekaz, pero la historia es de mi propia autoria n.n**

* * *

**_-Capítulo 3; No eres para nada linda-_**

**(Antonio POV)**

Los flashes de la cámara brillaban a cada rato, el camarógrafo le decía a Lovina que poses poner, el estilista la arreglaba de vez en cuando haciendo más hermosa de los que ya era, me sonroje con el pensamiento que tuve en estos instantes, negué la cabeza, no era para nada LINDA, tal vez, si debo de admitir que tiene una belleza exterior muy, muy HERMOSA, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un encanto de persona, es testaruda, enojona, mal hablada, sinceramente si fuera un poco más como su hermana Felicia, entonces la cosa cambiaria, suspire, se preguntaran porque estoy enojado o mejor dicho irritado con la chica, pues verán hace unas horas le había dicho a la Señorita Lovina que, ya que nos íbamos a ver seguido que si mejor nos llevábamos bien, le había extendido mi mano para estrecharla con la suya en señal de paz y que recibo una mueca de enojo y un insulto de su parte diciéndome que no quiere nada que ver conmigo, que le vale un demonio mi vida al igual que si nos llevamos bien o no, en definitiva esta chica me sacara canas antes de que envejezca.

-Señor Fernández- me llamo el camarógrafo- ¿podría traer un vestido de tango y también un traje para usted?- me pregunto mientras guardaba sus cosas, lo pensé un momento, asentí, no había problema, creo que puedo buscar algún vestido que sea de la talla de Lovina y en cuanto a mi… esperen un minuto, ¿un traje para mí?, ¿por qué?

-Emmm, disculpe…- llame la atención de todo el equipo- Tengo una duda, ¿Por qué necesitan un traje de tango para mí?, digo no soy modelo ni nada.- les dije apenado, el camarógrafo me sonrió.

-Ciertamente… pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda serlo, además de que usted es un joven muy guapo y si le tomo fotos con nuestra bellísima Lovina la revista tendrá más compradores y ella podría tener más admiradores y en las páginas webs todos se preguntarían….- este tipo comenzó a divagar diciendo quien sabe que cosas de la fama que tendría Lovina, volví a suspirar.

-Entiendo… entonces buscare los trajes y los traeré mañana- dije ya cansado, este día fue el más agitado que he tenido en todo el mes y necesito descansar a mi casa, dormir en mi cómoda cama.

-Lo siento mucho señor Fernández, pero la sesión de fotos se pospone hasta nuevo aviso… por asuntos de la empresa y todo eso- me dijo el señor, no podía creerlo, esta sesión se pospondría… bueno ya que, ¿verdad?

-No se preocupe pero, debe de avisarle al señor Roderich sobre esto- les dije amablemente.

-Sí, no se preocupe por eso en este momento iba con él- me dijo el señor sonriente mientras que salía del estudio, pocos minutos después todo el equipo se retiró del salón dejándonos solo a mí y a Lovina, la mire de reojo por un momento.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto enojada.

-Nada…- le respondí caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

-O…oye ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto algo nerviosa, creo, y siguiendo mis pasos.

-A mi casa, las clases ya terminaron y ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees?- le dije sonriente mientras seguía caminando, su mirada la dirigió al suelo sonrojada.

-Bu… bueno tienes razón… en… entonces…. Llévame a casa imbécil- me dijo apenada, pero decidida, yo solo reí y… ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te llevare a tu casa?- le pregunte enojado.

-Pues eso… llévame hasta mi casa, ¿tienes carro, no?- me pregunto sarcásticamente alzando una de sus cejas.

-Bueno… si- le respondí, ella me sonrío maliciosamente, esto me da mala espina.

Y aquí estoy, conduciendo en la oscura calle llevando a una niña mimada a su casa, estoy bastante cansado como para llevarla hasta su casa que está en Kurfürstendamm que queda a treinta minutos de la escuela y a una hora hacia mi casa.

-¿Cuánto falta bastardo?- me pregunto quejándose la castaña, era la octava vez que me preguntaba eso y apenas estábamos a mitad de camino.

-Faltan como unos 15 minutos.- le respondí con cansancio, ella solo bufo, cruzo los brazos dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, la mire de reojo, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara la cual poco a poco empezó a tomar una apariencia tranquila y tierna ya que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, si tan solo fuera así siempre sería mucho más linda… El resto del camino estuvo en silencio, yo de reojo miraba de vez en cuando a Lovina, creo que ya habíamos llegado, revise bien la calle que ella me había dicho, perfecto iba en la dirección correcta, busque el número del edificio donde ella se hospedaba, cuando lo encontré me estaciones y moví a Lovina un poco para que despertara- Oye…. Despierta, ya llegamos- por mucho que tratara no podía despertarla, me le quede viendo por un momento, con delicadeza le quite un mechón de su cabello que al parecer le estaba molestando ya que tenía un poco el ceño fruncido, el cual se relajó al hacer tal acción, ¿Qué podría hacer para despertarla?, me reí un poco, parecía como la bella durmiente, bueno si se cree como una princesa entonces tal vez debería despertarla como tal, con un beso, claro que en la mejilla. Me empecé a acercar a su cara poco a poco dispuesto a que mis labios tocaran su blanca mejilla, cuando al fin faltaba unos pocos centímetros inesperadamente giro su cabeza rozando sus labios con los míos, me aleje lo más rápido que pude y seguramente sonrojado ya que sentía arder mis mejillas, Lovina al fin se estaba despertando.

-Oye… ¿ya llegamos?- me pregunto tallándose un ojo, joder se veía tierna así, mi corazón por alguna razón empezó a latir.

-Si… emmmm…. Creo que ya puedes bajarte e irte… acuérdate que mañana entras a las nueve- le dije tratando de sonar lo más calmado que podía.

-Si, si…- me dijo bajando del auto sin darme las gracias, dio unos cuantos pasos pero volteo sonrojada- Gra… gracias por traerme a casa- dijo sonrojada, mi corazón volvió a latir mucho más rápido, se veía tan linda…- ¡Pero no creas que olvidare que manchaste mi ropa y que aun tienes que pagar la tintorería!- me grito aún más sonrojada y alejándose, sigo diciendo que no es linda, para nada.

Arranque el auto alejándome una cuantas calles, suspire y me volví a estacionar hasta relajar mi corazón que todavía seguía latiendo ferozmente, ¿por qué?, despeje mi mente un momento para llamar a Gilbert quien vivía por aquí, le preguntare si me puede dar hospedaje en su casa.

-¡_Hola, el awesome yo está ocupado, ¿Qué quieres?!-_ respondió el teléfono Gilbert.

-Ocupado, ¿en qué?, si se puede saber- le pregunte curioso.

-_¿Antonio eres tú?... Kesesese,¿Qué sucede para que llames a tu genial amigo?_- me pregunto el prusiano.

-Te llamaba para preguntarte si me puedo quedar hoy a dormir en tu casa- le dije, solo pude oir una risa.

-_¿Qué hiciste Toño para andar por estos rumbos?_- me pregunto mi amigo quien seguía riendo, suspire una vez más.

-Es una larga historia ¿Entonces puedo quedarme?

-_Kesesesese, ¡Por supuesto, el awesome yo dejara que tu mi amigo se quede hoy en mi casa, claro que con una condición!_- me dijo mi amigo, ya sabía que algo como esto sucedería.

-¿Cuál es?

-_Que me tienes que contar a mí y Francis lo que sucedió-_ me dijo, yo solo suspire.

-¿Por qué a Francis también?- le pregunte, espero que no esté en su casa porque si no me molestaría con las chicas, el amor y otras cosas más pervertidas.

-_Está en mi casa ayudándome con algunas cosas, al igual que tu después de contarnos todo y con cada detalle_- En este día nada estaba de mi lado.

-Está bien, está bien… llego en cinco minutos- le avise, luego colgué, me relaje unos momentos antes de ir con mis amigos, prendí de nuevo el auto y me encamine a la casa del prusiano, me estacione enfrente de su casa, baje del vehículo y toque el timbre de su puerta, espere a que me abriera alguno de los dos.

-**Mon ami **Antonio- me saludo Francis con un fuerte abrazo- Pensé que esta noche solo estaríamos Gilbert y yo, pero me alegra que estés aquí con nosotros- hablaba animado mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Si… bueno, en realidad no pensaba venir pero…

-Fue porque te encontraste con una **belle dame**- me dijo haciendo que me sonrojara porque recordé lo que hice, por accidente hace unos minutos-mmmmm, estoy en lo cierto, hohohoho…. ¡Gilbert ven acá, parece que Antonio al fin encontró un amor!- grito el francés haciendo que me sonrojara más, Gilbert apareció con una sonrisa perturbadora, en estos momentos me molestaran con que les cuente todo.

Y como sucedió, me jalaron hasta el sillón para que les contara "cómodamente" y con todo detalle mi día, les empecé a decir que mi día comenzó muy normal, que empezó a hacerse extraño cuando el directo me mando a llamar, recordando lo que me dijo Elizabetha, le pase su mensaje a Gilbert, este ni se inmuto solo empezó a reírse como loco y a decir que no le importaba si lo golpeaba millones de veces, él haría lo que fuera por recuperarla, suspire y le sonreí mi amigo jamás se daría por vencido, en fin seguí contando mi "precioso" día explicando que Roderich me llamo porque iban a hacer una sesión de fotos en mi estudio de baile, Francis se sobresaltó preguntándome por qué no lo llame para que su hermosa persona apareciera en la revista y le conteste que era un secreto, se tranquilizó un poco hasta que le conté sobre quien era la chica a quien iba a venir por esa sesión y con quien me tope accidentalmente causa de estar por estos rumbos, con solo decir Lovina Vargas el rubio empezó a gritar como loco.

-¡No puedo creer que TÚ, la hayas conocido y entablado una conversación con esa hermosa modelo!- me señalo alterado.

-En primera la conocí por accidente y debes de saber que no es una linda persona- le dije seriamente.

-Pero aun así la conociste y no me la presentaste, la dejaste en su casa y de seguro hicieron cosas sucias- lloraba el francés en una posición que lo hacía ver exagerado.

-¡Toño, ¿por qué haces llorar a Francis?, está bien que quieras acostarte con ella, pero piensa en los sentimiento de los demás!- Ahora era Gilbert quien me gritaba, consolando a Francis.

-¡No me acosté con ella, solo la lleve a su casa y repito que no es linda!- les grite, ellos me miraron por un momento y empezaron a susurrar cosas.

-Dice eso para que no vayas con ella Francis.

-Si, si, de seguro se enamoró de ella, pero no lo admite.

-Además de que ya tuvieron relaciones y la va a ver todos los días.

-Eso no es justo...

Ellos seguían diciendo cosas sin sentido, pero por mucho que lo mencionaran jamás me volvería a enamorar ya lo sufrí una vez y no cometería ese error mucho menos con esa chica tan maleducada que se la pasa maldiciendo y entre otras groserías ya sea en castellano o en italiano, de seguro, no era para nada una persona tierna ni linda, no creo jamás enamorarme de ella, ¿eh, verdad?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, Antonio no sabe lo que le esperara jejejeje, algun comentario?, tomates?, Pasta?, cartas de odio, amor?, lo que sea?, cada vez que no comentan un Italiano prueba la comida de Inglaterra y muere al hacerlo -.-, (pero en serio me gustaria que comentaran), en fin eso es todo, nos vemos en el proximo cap, bye, bye**


	4. Problemas y segundas oportunidades

**_Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertence; si fuera así habria mucho más Spamano, pero no u.u, le pertence a Hidekaz_**

**_Raking T: Por el lenguaje de Lovina y pues... Francis _**

* * *

**_-Capitulo 4; Problemas y Segundas oportunidades-_**

**(Antonio Pov)**

Me desperté a las nueve con dolor terrible en mi cabeza, fui al baño y al verme en el espejo me sorprendí de mi apariencia, tenía unas ojeras horribles, uno que otro rasguño en la cara, suspire cansado, me moje la cara para despertarme mejor y me vestí, desgraciadamente ya no me dará tiempo de ir hacia mi casa por ropa nueva, así que me tendré que ir a la escuela con la ropa de ayer, no me importa mucho que digamos, de hecho tengo ropa extra en la universidad, aunque sea de deportes, me encamine hacia la cocina de mi amigo para hacerme de desayuno, fue algo muy sencillo: dos tostada con mantequilla, un huevo estrellado y mi café; Gilbert todavía no se despertaba, debe de estar peor que yo con lo que ayer hicimos, le di una mordida a mi tostada reflexionando que hicimos, o mejor dicho que hizo Gilbert mal.

**-Flashback-**

-¡Bien dejemos a nuestro amigo Antonio y ahora enfoquémonos en solo una persona, yo!- dijo el albino entusiasmado, ahora era mi turno de preguntar qué pasaba.

-Oye Gil, por teléfono dijiste que estabas ocupado, ¿qué planeas hacer mi amigo?- le pregunte muy curioso, Francis y Gilbert tenían unas sonrisas de cómplice.

-Pues veras… Gil quiere ir a la casa de Eli para…. ¿Qué quieres hacer en realidad Gil?- pregunto mi amigo rubio igual confundido.

-¡Hahahahahaha, ustedes amigos míos serán presentes de un acto, que yo el asombroso Gilbert hará que cualquier chica se arrodille ante mí!- gritaba animado Gil, Francis y yo intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos, esto sonaba realmente bien.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer **_Mon ami_**?– Pregunto Francis con una sonrisa mientras que yo asentía.

-¡Fácil, el grandioso yo va a gritar a los cuatro vientos mi amor por ella kesesese!- mientras que Gilbert reía, mi amigo el francés y yo nos miramos preocupados, no es que pensemos que Gil no pueda conquistar a las chicas, pero… ese plan ya lo había hecho y no salió muy bien que digamos.

-Gil… sin ofender, ¿pero qué eso no lo habías hecho ya varias veces?- le pregunte a mi amigo, el sonrío y volvió a reír.

-¡Pero esta vez será algo diferente, en lo que tú y el francesito tocan la guitarra y el flautín como música de fondo, el grandioso de yo subirá al balcón de mi dama y le daré esto!- nos mostró un collar con la forma de un gato, a decir verdad era muy bonito.

-¡Guaaaauuuuuuu, mi amigo estoy seguro que ahora si Elizabeth caerá rendida ante tus pies!- se alegró Francis al igual que yo esta vez Eli aceptara a Gil, tomamos los instrumentos de quien sabe dónde Gilbert los saco y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi compañera de trabajo, cuando llegamos nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones y Gil empezó a subir al balcón de Elizabetha.

-¡Chicos…. Empiecen a tocar!- gritaba Gilbert , Francis y yo le hicimos caso, empezamos a tocar una melodía suave y romántica, el albino de mi amigo tocaba la ventana de la castaña.- ¡Eliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii , el gran yo, Gilbert viene a traerte y decirte algo importante!- gritaba animado, sonreí cuando vi que Eli abría su ventana, espero que mi amigo sea feliz…con…. Dejamos de tocar Francis y yo mientras mirábamos absortos la escena que se nos presentó, Agua escurriendo por todo el cuerpo de mi amigo, una castaña en piyama con un balde de agua.

-¡Te dije que no volvieras a hablarme y que ni te atrevieras a venir por aquí idiota!- gritaba enojada Eli.

-¡Oye marimacha, ¿por qué demonios me mojas a mí el gran Gilbert?!- ahora el que gritaba era Gilbert.

-¡Por qué le dije a tu amiguito Antonio que si me volverías a molestar te golpearía, y en unos cuantos segundos lo hare!- gritaba con una mirada malévola, Gilbert se bajó con tropezones, porque uno de sus golpes te dolía hasta un mes, o eso nos ha dicho él, la castaña bajo con más agilidad con una aura negra, Francis, Gilbert y yo gritamos asustados, corrimos los más rápido que pudimos pero nos alcanzó, la húngara nos dio unos pocos golpes a mí y a Francis en cuanto a Gil… bueno…. Lo tuvimos que cargar ya que se había desmayado de tanto golpe, Francis me ayudo a acomodarlo en su cama, no tengo ni la más remota idea de a qué hora me dormí, solo sé que me dolía mucho la cabeza y fui a tomar un té…

**-Fin del flasback-**

Me despabile y despeje mi mente de ese recuerdo cuando vi a mi amigo salir con grandes moretones y chichones.

-Buenos días- salude, el solo me vio agarro una tostada y se sentó, me pare deje mi plato y taza en el lavaplatos.- Bueno ya me voy… te cuidas- me despedí agarrando mis cosas, Gil solo asintió e hizo un gesto despedida.

Salí de su casa, me subí a mi carro y empecé a conducir en dirección hacia la academia, cansado y adolorido no quería faltar, me estacione, baje lo más rápido que pude me dirigí hacia la oficina para firma mi llegada y fui a mi salón donde la mayoría de mis alumnos estaban esperándome.

-Disculpen la tardanza- les dije, acomode mis cosas, me arregle un poco y empecé a dar mi clase; todo iba bien por el momento cada uno de mis alumnos prestaba atención y si tenían alguna duda alzaban la mano, faltaban unos veinte minutos para terminar la clase, la cual fue interrumpida por alguien quien entro sin pedir disculpas, ni permiso para entrar solo lo hizo y se sentó, los murmullos empezaron por parte de los chicos.

_-¿Qué no es esa la chica que le empezó a gritar al profesor Antonio el otro día?-_Una de mis alumnas susurraba enojada.

_-Si, creo que si…._- Decía otra chica con el mismo tono.

_-Se me hace conocida….-_Ahora era un chico.

_-Ya sé, es la modelo Lovina Vargas._- Otro chico más que lo decía animado.

_-Cierto, cierto… vaya nunca pensé que la vería en persona._- Otro más, empezó el alboroto, nadie se callaba, suspire… agarre un montón de libros los alcé y los solté haciendo que hicieran un ruido estridente asustando a todos.

-¡Pueden Calmarse todos y guardar silencio…. Esto no es un mercado!- les grite y lo hicieron, se calmaron y callaron, mire a Lovina por un momento arquee la ceja, ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Además de causar alboroto en clase y llegar tarde pregunta ¿Qué?- le dije fríamente, todos los demás sabían que cuando me ponía serio o enojado era de temer.

-Agradezca que llegue- dijo cruzando sus piernas y sacando su celular, todos se le quedaron viendo.- ¿Qué?, Continúe con su clase, maldición- decía, mire a una de mis estudiantes ella me entendió y le arrebato el celular a Lovina. -¡Oye, ¿qué te pa…?- su pregunta no pudo ser terminada ya que la chica que le había quitado el celular era un poco más grande que, era bonita no podía dudarlo, pero a veces podía ser…. Bueno eso no importa… por la expresión de la Italiana le daba algo de miedo.

-Annya, por favor pásame el celular- le dije a la chica de cabello platinado rubio, ella sonrió y me lo dio.

-¡Oye… pero….

-¡Vienes aquí para estudiar, así que pon atención a lo que resta de clase te regresare tu celular al final!- le grite, ella me miro sorprendida la verdad es que no estaba de un buen humor y no soportaría a una chica mimada como ella.- Sigamos con la clase…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir el timbre de salida sonó, volví a suspirar- De tarea quiero que me hagan una reseña de los dos primeros capítulos de Don quijote.- vi como todos recogían sus cosas y se iban.

-Hasta luego profesor- era lo que me decían varios de mis alumnos, solo una se quedó mirándome enojada.

-¡Bastardo, devuélveme mi celular!- grito enojada extendiendo su mano.

-Aquí tienes- se lo entregue de mala – La próxima vez que lo vea se lo daré al director- le dije enojado.

-Si, si…- se fue sin más, no tenía ganas de tomar mi café de siempre así que deje mis cosas y fui a dar un pequeño paseo antes de mi próxima clase, caminaba y caminaba hasta que me encontré con Elizabetha, nos detuvimos y nos quedamos mirando por un tiempo, un tiempo muy incómodo.

-Elizabetha lo siento de verdad, le dije a Gilbert que ya no te molestara pero él no entendió y…

-No te preocupes… debí de haberlo sabido por cómo es él, la que se debe de disculpar soy yo por haberte golpeado- me dijo viendo mis moretones.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes…. Pero, ¿A quién buscas Eli?- le pregunte ya que era muy extraño verla fuera de la dirección al menos que le tocara algo que tuviera que ver con el equipo de natación.

-Oh, pues veras… es esta chica Lovina, necesito encontrarla por unos problemas que tuvo con un profesor y necesito llevarla a la dirección.

-¿Con que profesor?- le pregunte esta chica de verdad es problemática.

-Creo que era con Arthur- me dijo, que habrá hecho ella para hacer enojar a ese cejón inglés.

-Te ayudo a buscarla, ya que no creo que vaya con tanta facilidad a la dirección- le dije, la castaña asintió, nos separamos para buscar a la chica italiana, lo bueno de esto es que me mantendría ocupado hasta que empezara mi clase, aunque, no paso más de cinco minutos hasta que la encontré.- ¡Lovina!- grite llamando la atención de la chica, la cual, dio vuelta hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, algo, no sé, se movió dentro de mí ya que sus ojos representaban serenidad, algo raro en ella, pero me hicieron recordar la otra noche cuando la bese por accidente, en realidad no fue un beso sino que, más bien fue un roce, **si** eso, ¿pero porque me sentido así?

-¿Qué pasa, bastardo?- me pregunto frunciendo otra vez el ceño, alejando ese palpitar que tenía mi corazón.

-Me encontré con la secretaria del director, dice que vayas a la oficina- le avise, ella solo esquivo mi mirada.

-¿Para qué me quiere, demonios?- me pregunto sonrojada.

-Por un problema que tuviste con uno profesor.

-¡No fue mi culpa, el muy maldito hizo un examen en el que yo no había estudiado y me reprobó el muy hijo de p*** y es por eso que le grite y lo golpee!- grito enojada Lovina, suspire le dije que puede arreglarlo con el director y con Arthur, ella acepto de mala gana y la acompañe, en el camino nos encontramos con Elizabetha.

-¡Ah, Antonio la encontraste, qué bueno!

-Sí, bueno te la dejo me tengo que ir para dar mi siguiente clase- les dije, Elizabetha me sonrió y asintió en cuanto a Lovina, ella solo me miraba.

Me aleje de ellas y me fui a mi salón, aún faltaba para que comenzara pero aun así comenzaron a entrar varios alumnos, entre ellos entro Felicia sonriente junto con otra chica de cabello negro, Sakura Honda.

-Buenos días profesor- me saludaron las dos chicas, yo les devolví el saludo sonriendo.

-Si me permite saber- me dijo la peli negra apenada, pero sería- ¿Qué le paso en la cara?

-Cierto, tiene un gran moretón- me dijeron las dos chicas, yo les sonreí para que no se preocupara.

-Es una historia muy larga… solo diré que fue por ayudar a un amigo conquistando a una chica que él quiere mucho.- les dije apenado, ellas solo me miraron preocupadas.- No se preocupen… no creo que se rinda tan rápido y esto no es nada, deberían de haber visto como quedo él.- les dije provocando una sonrisa en ellas.- Ahora vayan a sus lugares que la clase ya va a comenzar.

-Si

-Eh, profesor… necesito hablar con usted después de clase- me dijo la castaña italiana apenada, yo solo asentí.

El toque de que la siguiente clase comenzaba sonó, empecé de lo más normal y como siempre con una sonrisa, sin interrupciones, ni niñas mimadas utilizando su celular, dirigí mi mirada hacia Felicia quien anotaba tranquilamente la lección, un pensamiento se vino a mi cabeza, lo que quiere hablar conmigo ¿será algo relacionado con su hermana?... me perdí en mi pensamientos sin darme cuenta de que mi clase termino.

-Profesor, todos ya se fueron…- me aviso Feli moviéndome el brazo para que despertara completamente.

-A si… perdón… y, ¿de qué querías hablar?, ¿hay algo que no entiendas?- le pregunte esperando que fuera eso y que no tratara nada de Lovina, ella negó la cabeza.

-Se trata de mi hermana…

-¿Qu- qué pasa con ella?- pregunte.

-No creo que ella lo haya hecho, así que lo hare yo- dijo apenada, yo solo la miraba confundido- ¡Lamento mucho como lo haya tratado ayer!, se que ella es así pero de verdad es una buena persona, en serio- me grito Feli, yo solo sonreí y con mi mano revolví su cabello.

-Vamos, vamos… no es para tanto- le dije, ella solo me regreso la sonrisa, salimos juntos del salón ya que empezó el receso y teníamos hambre a decir verdad, así que decidimos ir juntos a la cafetería pero en cuanto entramos a esta nos separamos ya que ella visualizo a Ludwig y corrió hacia él, lo cual lo tomo de sorpresa, luego se juntó Sakura quien platicaba animadamente con Felicia, me reí ya que la cara de mi compañero era única.

Fui por mi comida, agua de sabor y paella y me senté en una mesa vacía. Comencé a comer acción que detuve cuando vi a Lovina con cara de pocos amigos, fue por una bandeja llena de comida y buscaba algún sitio en donde sentarse, debo de decir que la cafetería estaba llena y por suerte encontré un lugar donde estar, ella seguía buscando un lugar donde sentarse, pero no encontraba, vi que había espacio donde yo estaba así que, ¿Por qué no invitarla a comer conmigo?, si cierto que me trato mal antes, pero… toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Lovina, por aquí!- grite agitando mi brazo y sonriendo, todos se me quedaron viendo y luego vieron a Lovina, quien se veía tan linda como una Tomatita ya que estaba muy sonrojada, ella se acercó cabizbaja.

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto evitando mi mirada.

-¿Quieres sentarte aquí?, porque si ves no hay más lugar donde te puedas sentar- le dije arrimándome un poco, ella bufo y se sentó a lado mío, comimos tranquilos y en silencio, demasiado para mi gusto así de una forma u otra sacaría algún tema de conversación.

-Y…. ¿Qué paso con el director?- le pregunte, la chica italiana me miraba con el ceño fruncido- S-sé que no me incumbe, pero…

-Puedo hacer de nuevo el examen, ya que soy nueva y no sabía sobre ese bendito examen, así que desperdiciare todo mi fin de semana en estudiar esa dichosa materia, ya que tendré que presentar el examen el lunes- hablo enojada y cansada mientras volvía a comer su pasta.

-Ya veo….- dije sin más, probando de nuevo mi paella- ¿No le entiendes o qué?

-Hay algunas cosas que se me dificultan…

-¿No le puedes pedir ayuda a tu hermana?- le pregunte, ella me volvió a mirar, tomo algo de agua para luego contestarme.

-Mi Sorella es una inútil pero, aunque odie admitirlos sabe ingles pero… no quiero arruinarle su fin de semana.- dijo sonrojada, me enterneció como pensaba en su hermana, una idea se me cruzo por muy loca que parezca quería ayudarla.

-Te ayudo- le dije sonriendo, ella como respuesta me miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que te ayudo, te ayudare a estudiar para que pases el examen- le dije sonriendo, ella solo se sonrojo, de verdad que solo hay que darle otra oportunidad.- ¿y bien?

-Esta bien…. ¡Pero espero que me enseñes bien, porque si no te vas a arrepentir, maldición!- me dijo parándose de su lugar alejándose y saliendo sonrojada del comedor, me reí un poco hasta que caí en la cuenta de que yo tampoco sabía mucho de inglés y si había aprobado esa materia había sido de noche y con mucho esfuerzo, pero no le podía fallar así aunque me costara.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ¿cómo le ira a Toño y Lovina en su sesión de estudio?, jejejeje... algun review, ¿tomatazos?, ¿Cartas de odio?, ¿Quejas?...-_**


	5. Estudio, café y otras cosas

**Capítulo 5; Estudio, café y otras cosas .**

-¡Solo tienes que escribirlo!

-¡Joder, que no entiendo cómo!

-¡Solo pon… _If i had made a mistake, i would have accept responsibility!_

-¡Ya sé que tengo que poner eso, lo que digo es que tu no enseñas bien!

-¡Ya te dije…. Que para hacer ese tipo de oraciones tienes que poner primero el If luego el sujeto had/nt el past participle, luego otra vez el sujeto would/nt el have y past!- le grite dándole la formula por enésima vez, ella grito de la desesperación y ¿quién no lo haría después de tratar de una simple oración por tres horas?, por si no lo han notado le estoy ayudando a Lovina a estudiar cosa que no es nada fácil, suspiro y me paro de mi lugar.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta Lovina enojada y cansada.

-Voy por café y no he podido comprar más así que voy a una cafetería aquí cerca, ¿me acompañas?- le dije, ella solo asintió recogiendo sus libros y metiéndolos a una mochila ya que estábamos en mi casa porque… bueno según ella había dicho que aún no estaba muy arreglada su casa y no había espacio para estudiar así que decidimos, o mejor dicho ella decidió estudiar en mi casa, al fin y al cabo cuando termino de guardar su cosas deje que pasara primero para que saliera, luego yo y cerré la puerta.

Caminamos unas cuantas calles para llegar a la cafetería AMOUR, entramos y nos sentamos cosa que me alegro mucho ya que por lo general está muy lleno el lugar, cuando nos sentamos vimos como llegaba nuestro mesero que nada más ni nada menos era Francis.

-Buenos días Antonio, ¿vas a querer lo de siempre o esta vez algo para compartir? – dijo con doble sentido mientras que veía a mi acompañante quien esta misma lo miraba con miedo y repulsión.

-Pues… solo dale lo mismo que a mí- dije sin más, el solo asintió me guiño el ojo para luego irse y dejándonos por un tiempo a mí y a Lovina quien por alguna razón estaba sonrojada, ¡Qué linda!

-¿Tú… lo conoces?-me pregunto apenada y como hace un momento sonrojada, esta chica hace que me contradiga, ya que de un momento a otro puedo pensar que es una ternura pero para otro… no lo es.

-Claro… es uno de mis mejores amigos- le dije sonriendo- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No lo sé no me agrada- me dijo apartando su mirada de mí.

-Y…ya veo….- ahora yo también desvío mi mirada, grave error porque fue cuando vi a Emma entrar al restaurante con un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules quien parecía estar muy animado, lo había visto en alguna parte ya que se me hacía conocido… si, ya me acorde en donde lo había visto él se llama Mathias, seguía mirándolos hablar tan alegremente…

-Aquí tienen su pedido- me despertó de mis pensamientos mi amigo francés entregándonos unas crepas y unos capuchinos, esto es muy diferente de lo que pedí, Francis sabe que lo de siempre es solo un café y listo, ¿Por qué nos esto a Lovina y a mi esto?

-Esta delicioso- Dijo Lovina dándole otro bocado a su comida acto seguido que yo también hice, en definitiva esto sabía delicioso mire a mi amigo con el pedazo de crepa aun en mi boca cuando vi cómo me guiñaba el ojos y me miraba a mí y luego a Lovina, trague pesado y me sonroje como nunca, lo mire con el ceño fruncido y este solo río, ¿Pensaba que ella y yo…?, espero que no porque la otra noche le hice ver muy en claro, o al menos eso espero, que no tenía nada con ella y que no me interesaba.

Volví mi cabeza para ver a Lovina quien miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia la ventana, sentí que mi sangre se iba hacia mi cabeza, sentí un cosquilleo recorrer mis mejillas, mire hacia el vidrio de la ventana y vi mi notable sonrojo, sacudí mi cabeza, ¿Por qué me sonroje con verla?, si bueno me parecía linda en esa posición pero aun así….una risa me saco de mis pensamiento, tanto Lovina como yo volteamos para ver quien reía tan estrepitosamente para romper con la tranquilidad del restaurante.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja, maestra usted es muy graciosa!- reía Mathias mientras tomaba la mano de Emma quien también reía y sonreía, aparte mi mirada lo más rápido que pude aun no podía estar cerca de Emma, por razones del pasado… una vez más mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pero esta vez por la voz de mi nueva alumna.

-Oye bastardo, ¿qué te pasa?- me pregunto evitando mi mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte arqueando una ceja y sonriendo.

-Bu… bueno, es que… desde que llegamos a este restaurante estas algo raro y cuando llego la maestra Emma te pusiste mucho más raro y…. bu-bue…- se empezaba a sonrojar haciéndola ver tierna como un… ¡tomatito!

-Te ves como una Tomatita… ¿estabas preocupada por mí? Fusosososo- reí, ¿Por qué será que con ella me llena de alegría y otras emociones?, pero bueno en lo que paraba de reír pude ver como fruncía su ceño y se paró estrepitosamente alejando una vez más la tranquilidad del lugar.

-¡No te rías… no…. No es que este preocupada por ti, ni nada…. Es solo que… es solo que…. Chigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii!- grito Lovina antes de irse corriendo del restaurante, todos se me quedaron viendo, otra vez el sonrojo se apodero de mí, evite las miradas volteando y me encontré con que a la chica Italiana se le olvidaron sus cosas, las tome y me dispuse a seguirla, pero una voz me detuvo antes de que saliera del restaurante.

-_Mon ami _ Antonio, ¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto Francis preocupado, yo solo le dedique una sonrisa que significaba que todo va estar bien.

-No te preocupes… luego te pago – fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería de Francis, esta chica sí que corre rápido, ¿a dónde se habrá ido?

**(Lovina Pov)**

_¡Accidenti, accidenti ... stupido bastardo, ¿Qué se cree el para hacerme sonrojar de esa manera?!, ¡Es más ¿por qué estaba preocupada por él?!_- pensaba mientras detenida mi "gran" huida de la cafetería de ese francés que con solo verlo me cayó mal.

Me senté en una banca, sé que le grite que no me preocupaba, pero es que se veía demasiado pensativo y la sonrisa que tenía desde la mañana había desaparecido con tan solo llegar la maestra Emma… sigo pensando que ellos dos tuvieron algún tipo de relación…. Sentí como mi fruncía el entrecejo, ¿por qué?... no…no lo entiendo…. Es la primera vez que me sucede esto…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se había acercado a mí, e incluso se sentó demasiado cerca de mí, demasiado.

-Hermosa señorita- me hablo con voz asquerosa y aliento a alcohol mientras tocaba mi pierna cosa que me dio un calosfrió por todo el cuerpo.

-¡A…aléjate de mí, maldición!- le grite parándome y corriendo otra vez, había dado la vuelta en una esquina.

-Espera, espera…. ¿acaso no quieres divertirte un poco?- me había alcanzado y me agarro tan fuerte del brazo y me acorralo en una pared de un edificio.

-¡Chi...chigiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i!- cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como el asqueroso rostro del viejo pervertido ese se acercaba a mi cara, trataba de alejarme de él pero demonios era muy fuerte, espere a que acercara su cara pero nunca llego al igual que el peso del cuerpo de ese imbécil, abrí poco a poco mis ojos encontrándome al pervertido ese en el suelo y al bastardo de Antonio dándole una mirada asesina que hasta a mí me dio miedo.

-Vete antes de que te de una golpiza- dijo Antonio fríamente, ese tipo solo se paró y se fue corriendo torpemente, el bastardo de mi profesor se giró para verme de la misma manera que había visto al tipejo ese, se estaba acercando hacia mi ahora acorralándome este bastardo haciéndome sonrojar, recargo su cabeza en mi hombro soltando un gran suspiro.

-¿por qué siempre tienes que meterte en problemas?- me pregunto, mi cuerpo volvió a estremecerse pero esta vez… me gusto ya que sentía su aliento pasar por mi cuello.

-No… no es que siempre este metida en problemas es solo que….- no sabía que decir, tenerlo tan cerca me ponía nerviosa, ¿demonios, por qué?

-Esta bien, esta bien- empezó a separarse de mi- pero la próxima vez que quieras huir no se te olviden tus cosas- me dijo con su característica sonrisa mientras me mostraba una mochila parecida a la… mía… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso?!

-¡Da… dámela bastardo!- le grite sonrojada, el me dio mi mochila mientras se reía.

-Al parecer estas bien… que bueno- me dedico una sonrisa tierna, eso creo, mientras que en mi vientre sentía algo… ¿mariposas es así como les dice Felicia cuando sientes cosquillas en el vientre?

-Bueno, vámonos para que usted jovencita siga estudiando- dijo Antonio adelantándose, mire mi reloj de muñeca para ver que ya eran las cuatro y media, le había prometido a Feli que nos veríamos en un centro comercial de aquí cerca.

-Ah, no puedo quede de verme con mi _Sorella _ en el centro comercial de aquí cerca- le dije, el solo se me quedo viendo y suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, te acompaño hasta el centro, pero mañana tu descanso solo durara cinco minutos y lo que dure la comida- me dijo serio, no puedo creerlo, todavía que me mato estudiando hoy y quiere que mañana siga haciéndolo y con solo cinco minutos, ¿esta estúpido o qué?

-¡No lo hare, es muy poco tiempo de descanso!

-Es eso, o le llamas a Felicia que no puedes ir al centro porque estas estudiando- Con esa respuesta me había ganado, hace tiempo que no paso tiempo con mi torpe hermana y cuando puedo me propone cancelar nuestra reunión…. Ya que tendré que aceptar mis cinco minutos de descanso.

-Esta bien, estudiare mañana y solo tendré cinco minutos de descanso- le dije inflando mis mejillas, el solo rio y tomo mi mano para guiarme hacia el centro comercial... ¡demonios otra vez sentía mis mejillas arder con tan solo tocar su mano!- ¡S...Suéltame bastardo!- le grite apenada.

-Es que si lo hago te puedas perder, además de que… de seguro no sabes dónde queda el comercio, ¿verdad? – me dijo, ahora mi sonrojo era de la vergüenza por el muy idiota tenía razón, yo no sabía dónde quedaba ese lugar, aparte mi mirada avergonzada solo logrando captar una pequeña risa de su parte.

Al cabo de que no estaba tan lejos el lugar donde quede con mi _Sorella_ dejándome el bastardo español en la entrada del centro comercial.

-Bueno… te dejo, me saludas a Felicia- dijo sonriendo mientras me daba la espada y empezaba a caminar, mientras lo veía alejarse me pude dar cuenta en que no le había agradecido por salvarme y darme esas clases de estudio que no tienen nada que ver con lo que el da, además de que tenía que disculparme por mi comportamiento que hice en la cafetería aunque me tragara mi orgullo, así que antes de que se alejara más y lo perdiera de vista agarre parte de su camisa haciendo que volteara, sonrojada y apenada dije:

-Gra… gracias, por ayudarme en esto y en lo de hace rato y pe… perdón por lo de la cafetería- dije mirándolo a los ojos, su expresión…. Pues estaba sorprendido pero luego sonrió de una forma bastante tonta, empezó a acercar su cara hacia mi cara, ¿no querrá él…?, solo veía que la distancia entre los dos se iba separando, no pude más y por los nervios cerré mis ojos entonces…

* * *

**¡Hasta ahí mon amis... jajajaja... perdón por no haber actualizado pero es que la escuela me tenía atareada y tuve problemas para escribir este cap., pero hoy llego mi musa!, (yei), (la cual no llega para otro de mis fics -.-), eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin. algun review?, Comentario?, Sugerencia?, ¿Quejas?, Algun Italiano sureño tsundere que me quieran regalar? o algun español amante de los tomates?, Tomates aunque sea?...( si no dicen nada Gilbert sufrira la furia de mi sarten)**

**Gilbert: Eh?!, Por que yo?, ademas de que no salí para nada en este capitulo!**

**- Por que si y ademas de que no eras necesario en esta parte.**

**Gilbert: Chicos escriban algo, esta chica me quiere golpear y pidan que salga en más capítulos para que que el awesom de yo haga esta historia más awesom!**

**-Aja... en fin, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. bye, bye**

**Gilbert: El awesom de yo se despide con un gran abrazo y un sensual beso... nos vemos en la proxima actualización Auf wiedesehen!**


	6. Capítulo 6 ¡ Sueños, Tomates

**_Capítulo 6; ¡ Sueños, Tomates y ayyyy DÍOS que maldito cuerpazo!_**

**(Lovina POV)**

Empezó a acercar su cara hacia mi cara, ¿no querrá él…?, solo veía que la distancia entre los dos se iba separando, no pude más y por los nervios cerré mis ojos y entonces solo sentí posar sus labios en mi frente abrí mis ojos de golpe viendo que su boba cara tenía una maldita sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por eso- me dijo sonriendo mientras con su mano revolvía mi cabello la cual quite de un manotazo.-Bueno nos vemos mañana- me hizo un guiño mientras sonreía, me volvió a dar la espalda alejándose de mí, algo en mi estómago se movió haciéndome sentir incomoda tan absorta estaba que no había sentido la presencia de mi _Stupida Sorella _parada detrás de mí hasta que me hablo.

-¿Eh?, Sorella ¿Estabas en una cita con el profesor Antonio?- me pregunto con curiosidad mientras que yo daba un brinco del susto que me había dado y otra vez un maldito sonrojo apareció en mi cara- Ve… Estaba en lo cierto- dijo alegre mi hermana haciendo sonrojar y enojar y lo único que alcance a hacer es jalarle sus mejillas.

-¡N…no estaba en una cita, maldición!

-¡E… está bien hermana pero ya suéltame!- me gritaba adolorida haciendo que la soltara con mala gana- ¿Pero entonces por qué te dio un beso en la frente?- me pregunto Felicia haciéndome sonrojar, ¿es que no tiene nada más que hacer, en vez de preguntar la vida personal de otras personas?

-¿¡Es que no me puede besar en la frente o qué?!- le grite cruzando los brazos, mi hermana movió la cabeza en forma de negación con una sonrisa.

-No es eso, es que me sorprende de que no lo hayas empujado o golpeado ya que ni siquiera con _Nonno_ dejas que te toque.- me dijo la tonta de mi hermana, _Maldicione_ ella tenía razón, jamás deje que mi tonto abuelo me abrazara, es que el siempre consentía a Felicia, además de que todos me comparan con ella, no sé porque deje que me diera un beso, aunque fuera en la frente.

-¡B… bueno eso no importa, y ya no preguntes, maldición!- le grite mientras me alejaba de ella.

-Ve… está bien- fue lo único que me dijo mientras me alcanzaba.

Lo que restaba del día fue, por decirlo tranquilo íbamos de un lado a otro comprando ropa, claro que nos paraban seguido para pedirme autógrafos o tomarse fotos conmigo, claro que si se pasaban de listos o le pedían a mi hermanita su número telefónico los golpeabas o les decía "amablemente" que se alejaran de ella

-¡A ver par de imbéciles, inútiles y estúpidos, ni mi hermana ni yo estamos interesadas en dos pedazos de mierda como ustedes así que váyanse, maldición!- le grite encabronada pero esos dos imbéciles no dejaban de seguirnos.

-Pero vamos estoy seguro que se divertirán con nosotros- me dijo uno de los chicos, acercándose peligrosamente a mi hermana quien solo temblaba de miedo.

-¡Te dije que te alejes de ella, maldito bastardo!- grite por última vez golpeándolo en sus partes nobles y agarrando a mi hermana corrimos como nunca, cuando los perdimos de vista nos sentamos en una banca, respirando rápidamente.

-Lovi, gracias- me dijo mi hermana con su característica sonrisa.

-De nada…- le dije yo también sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando mi tonta hermana le gritaba a alguien.

-¡Lud… por aquí!-gritaba alegre mi hermana mientras movía sus brazos tratando de llamar la atención de alguien y ese alguien era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ya sabía quién era porque lo había visto sentarse junto a mi hermana en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Buenas tardes Felicia- saludo a mi hermana y luego volteo a verme, yo solo le dedique una mirada asesina al tipo ese.- Buenos días…

-¡Lovina, Luddy ella es mi hermana mayor!- hablo alegremente mi hermana, ¿Luddy?, ¿acaso le había dicho Luddy al bastardo come patatas?, o si ya le había puesto un apodo por que el tipo tenia pinta de Nazi y lo peor de este tipo es que se sonrojo cuando mi hermana lo llamo por Luddy.

-Gracias Felicia… Buenas Tardes Lovina- saludo el macho come patatas.

-No me importa, aléjate de mi hermana imbécil- le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Lovina… no le hables así!- me dijo mi hermana sorprendiéndome.

-¡¿Qué… por qué?!- le cuestione, pero tanto como el nazi y mi hermana se pusieron nerviosos, arque una de mis cejas esperando a que me contestaran- ¿ y bien?

-Bu… bueno, porque… pues- me veía a mí, al come patatas que le decía con un movimiento de cabeza que siguiera- no… no le hables así porque, él es mi… no… novio- dijo apenada mi hermana, el tipo con complejo de nazi y mi _stupida Sorella_ se sonrojaron, mientras que yo… mientras que yo me quede con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo.- He…hermana, di algo…

-¿¡Cómo quieres que diga algo si apenas estoy procesando la información de que tu y este bastardo son novios y no me hayas contado nada?!- le grite enojada mientras que la _stupida _esta empezaba a llorar.

-¡Lo siento… es que está prohibido…!- me dijo llorando Felicia.

-¿Cómo va a estar prohibido eso?- le pregunte enojada.

-Lo que está prohibido es que algún estudiante tenga una relación amorosa con algún profesor, al igual que tener alguna relación entre los profesores.- hablo el grandulón serio.- Al ser tu hermana deseas la felicidad de ella ¿verdad?- me pregunto… ¿quién se creía este?

-Por supuesto, y para que te quede claro yo no te acepto como su novio, pero si ella está feliz, pues que más me queda… no diré nada- les dije, luego de eso sentí como Felicia me abrazaba de tanta alegría que tenía.

-¡_Grazie, grazie Sorella!- _Gritaba Felicia de alegría mientras apretaba más y más su abrazo hacía mí.

-Si, si… ¡Pero suéltame idiota que me lastimas!- le grite haciendo que me soltara asustada.

-Jejeje, perdón… bueno como ya es muy tarde es mejor irnos a dormir- dijo Felicia sonando infantil, pero tenía razón ya pasaban más de las siete, así que era mejor irnos de una vez, por desgracia y temor a que nos ataque alguien el bastardo come patatas con complejo de nazi se ofreció a llevarnos a la casa de Felicia y también por desgracia acepte porque no quería que otro pervertido me atacara ni tampoco a mi hermana, además de que no quería caminar hasta la casa de mi gemela.

Al cabo de que nos fuimos con el novio de mi hermana, me sentía tan mal estar con ellos dos tan juntos… suspire, de verdad que necesito a alguien para pasarla bien, en fin, llegamos a la casa de mi hermana.

-Gracias por traernos Luddy- dijo Felicia sonrojando al macho alemán.

-De nada- dijo, miro hacia ambos lados y se inclinó hacia mi hermana para darle un beso en la frente cosa que hizo que me sonrojara al recordar el beso que me dio el bastardo ese de Antonio.-Bueno nos vemos, fue un placer conocerla.

-Si, si lo que digas- le dije con mala gana, Felicia se volvía a despedir de él para luego dejarnos solas al fin, cuando entramos a la casa de mi hermana me quede sorprendida estaba muy ordenada a diferencia de la mía que aún tenía cajas y cajas de cosas que tenía que ordenar, como ninguna de las dos no tenía hambre nos dispusimos a dormir ya que las dos teníamos cosas que hacer, yo tengo que estudiar con el bastardo y mi hermana tenía que ir a investigar algo, en fin yo estaba en el baño cepillándome los dientes mientras que Felicia ya estaba en la cama esperándome, porque si hoy tendría que dormir con ella como en los viejos tiempos, bueno como decía en lo que yo estaba arreglándome Felicia desde la cama de pregunto algo.

-¿Y… si no estabas en una cita con el profesor Antonio, entonces que estabas haciendo con él?- de verdad que ella no aprende, maldición ya que tendré que decirle que me está enseñando Ingles.

-Te acuerdas que te dije que tengo la oportunidad de repetir el examen ese de inglés ¿verdad?- le pregunte mientras veía como asentía felizmente- Bueno el bastardo ese me está ayudando a estudiar- al fin se lo dije sonrojada y apenada además de que su expresión no ayudaba para nada ya que se veía que estaba preocupada por mí.

-Pero hermana me hubieras pedido que te ayudara- me dijo con un tono triste, me acerque a la cama y me metí a esta.

-Bueno… es que no quería arruinarte tu fin de semana además de que mañana vas a tener que hacer el trabajo ese, no quiero que te presiones tu tampoco – le dije dándole la espalda para que no viera la cara de vergüenza que tengo en este momento.

-Ayyyy, _Sorella_ que linda eres por preocuparte por mí- me dijo Feli abrazándome otra vez y con ese gesto las dos dejamos que los brazos de Morfeo nos llevaran al reino de los sueños.

**_Me encontraba sola en un cuarto negro porque en realidad eso era oscuridad excepto por un punto de luz que iluminaba solo al centro me encamine hacia él con curiosidad pero lo que me sorprendió fue que al caminar se me hacía lejano llegar cuando llegue apareció de la nada una silla en la cual me senté porque, maldición mis pies me dolían de tratar de alcanzar ese lugar, cuando ya estaba sentada y relajada fue donde me fije como estaba vestida, un vestido negro de tirantes finos mi vestido llegaba unos diez centímetros arriba de mi rodilla, estaba descalza y mi cabello lo traía suelto, esto no me agradaba para nada y menos cuando oía unos pasos que se dirigían hacia mí y se escuchaba como se acercaba más y más hasta que lo vi, era el bastardo ese de Antonio y solo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, iba descalzo pero en donde mi mirada paro fue en su pecho y torso, todo lo que tú te puedas imaginar estaba ahí, flaco pero no tanto, fuerte, musculoso pero sin exagerar, mis ojos fueron subiendo hasta su rostro esos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de lujuria, ese cabello castaño alborotado que deseaba tocar con todas mis ganas y esos labios carnosos que deseaba probar, en pocas palabras este tipo es perfecto en todo su esplendor, veía como se acercaba a mí y se inclinaba para que tuviéramos la misma estatura, sus manos suaves tocaban mi cuello para subir y parar en mis mejillas, movió su boca, dijo algo pero no entendí y…. me beso y obviamente yo correspondí, me mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que abriera más la boca y que su lengua se adentrara por toda mi cavidad, nuestras lenguas peleaban nos separamos por falta de aire, malditos pulmones y oxígeno, se acercó a mi oreja y…_**

-¡Loviiiii, ya despiértate se te hará tarde para tu sesión de estudio! – grito Felicia despertándome de ese sueño tan… tan…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¿PERO QUE MIERDA SOÑE?!- grite con todas mis fuerzas que inclusive mi hermana fue al cuarto asustada.

-¡Hermana, ¿qué paso?!- gritaba asustada Felicia.

-¡N…na…nada, maldición, ve…vete de una vez… vo…voy a meterme a bañar, maldición!- grite sonrojada a no más poder metiéndome rápidamente al baño dejando a mi hermana preocupada por mi reacción, una vez ya metida al baño me eche agua a la cara para despejar… para despejar… eso… un calosfrió recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, me desvestí me metí rápidamente a la ducha relajándome y sacándome de esos pensamientos.

Al cabo de que termine tardándome en la regadera porque esos pensamientos no los pude alejar de ninguna manera, salí del baño y encontrándome encima de la cama ropa de Felicia, lo bueno es que somos gemelas y nos queda la misma ropa, lo malo es que su ropa es muy infantil, ya que… me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla con un blusón con una caricatura de un oso, me puse unos tenis y salí de la recamara con un hambre voraz.

-Ve…. Sorella, al fin saliste del baño, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Felicia preocupada.

-Si… estoy bien…- le dije apenada, mire el reloj que tenía en la pared de la sala, 11: 35 marcaba el reloj, mierda se me está haciendo tarde, desayune lo más rápido que pude, me despedí de Felicia salí de la casa y me empecé a dirigir hacia la casa de ese bastardo que se apareció en mi sueño, maldición.

Cuando estuve parada enfrente de su puerta toque el timbre…. Toque el timbre… toque el timbre… toque el p*** timbre… toque el p*** timbre del maldito bastardo… ¡POR ENESIMA VEZ!.

-¡_Figlio di cagna_, ábreme la puerta, maldición!-le grite al tarado ese hasta que al fin me abrió avergonzado.

-Lo siento Lovi, es que estaba arreglando unas cosas en mi huerto de tomates y no había escuchado el timbre… hasta que gritaste- me dijo el bastardo este mientras entraba a su casa.

-Sí, claro… vamos a estudiar de una vez- le dije dirigiéndome al comedor para sentarme de una buena vez, solo pasaron unos segundos después de sentarme para darme cuenta de cómo me había llamado- ¿Y qué demonios es eso de Lovi?

-jajaja, lo siento, es que se me hacía muy tierna esa abreviación de tu nombre- dijo sonriendo estúpidamente este bastardo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así!- le grite enojada, este maldito solo se volvió a reír y me revolvió el cabello haciéndome enojar aún más y quitando bruscamente su mano de mi cabeza- ¡No me toque, _maldiccione!_

-Está bien, está bien… te dejo unos ejercicios que te pueden poner en el examen- me dijo entregándome unas hojas con oraciones y otras cosas.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas estúpido?- le pregunte confundida.

-Ah, me voy a bañar…. No creo que te guste el olor a sudor- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Cualquier duda solo avísame y después te explico- termino de decir para luego irse a bañar, cuando se alejó pude dar un gran suspiro de mi ronco pecho y calmar mi nervios que se ocultaban con una bien actuada expresión de calma, este tipo hace que me ponga más de nerviosa de lo que he estado en toda mi vida, en fin sacando a ese tipejo de mis pensamientos me puse a estudiar. Pasaron los minutos y ya tenía la mayoría de las preguntas contestadas solo me faltaba la lectura que no le entendía mucho que digamos además de que mi pobre estomago gruñía por comida, mi vista visualizo una canasta llena de ricos y deliciosos tomates no puedo dejarlos ahí solitos sin que nadie se los coma, ya que me sacrificare y me comeré unos cinco, tal vez…

Después de comerme quince deliciosos tomates me dispuse a buscar a ese bastardo que se estaba tardando, subí los escalones ya que en la planta baja no se encontraba, abrí varias puertas sin ningún resultado hasta que halle la habitación donde se encontraba, estaba parado de espaldas solo con unos boxers puestos, no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba dejándome ver su ancha espalda.

-Ya te dije que hoy no quiero ayudarte con Eli, además de que todavía me duele mi cuerpo por culpa de sus golpes- dijo el bastardo mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien, seguía escuchando la conversación, al parecer la persona con la que hablaba su _stupido _tutor quería que lo ayudara a conquistar a una chica, imbécil, el bastardo colgó sacando un gran suspiro el bastardo volteo hacia donde yo estaba me miro sorprendido al igual que yo a él, ya que me dejo ver su torso desnudo, ¡Mierda, no exageraba en mi sueño… maldito cuerpazo que tiene este hombre!

-¿Lovi… qué, qué sucede?- me pregunto

sentía arder mi mejillas, estaba confundido y cuando se acordó como estaba se sonrojo vi que trataba de decirme algo pero, como buena Italiana que soy hui de la habitación y de la casa corriendo lo más rápido que pude con un vergonzoso sonrojo, corrí y corrí hasta volver a la casa de _Sorella _y toque la puerta desesperada hasta que por fin me abrió..

-Ve… hermana, pensé que estarías con el profesor Antonio estudiando ¿qué sucedió?- me dijo curiosa.

-¡Cállate, es algo que no te incumbe!- le grite corriendo hacia la recamara de mi hermana encerrándome en su recama y tirándome en su cama maldiciendo a ese tonto bastardo por ser tan… tan… sensual…¡le odio!...¡y ni siquiera termine de estudiar y mi examen es mañana, maldito!, ya que le pediré a Felicia que me ayude, una vez quitado los nervios que me dejo ese bastardo, ¿¡por qué!?

* * *

**Hola; aqui la actualización de este fic (dice mientras ve su brazo derecho el cual tiene una ferula)**

**Gilbert: Oye, por mas que mires la ferula no sanara mas rapido.**

**Pero estorba...**

**Gilbert: debiste pensarlo antes, cuando estabas jugando basquetbol y por estar distraida viendo a tu sabes quien... eso no es awesome**

**¡No lo estaba viendo, joder!/... (suspira) en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y si por si no se dieron cuenta Antonio estaba hablando con gilbert.**

**Gilbert: No me quizo ayudar.**

**Pues no... ya bastante tuvo con la ultima vez...**

**Gilbert: (cruza los brazos sobre su pecho para luego sonreir) bueno... de verdad espero que hayan disfrutando a Antonio semi desnudo... kesesese, pidan que mi presencia aparezca mas en este fic, se aceptan reviwes, españole e italianos amantes de tomates(para la autora), cerveza o wurst para mi o tomates...en fin nos despedimos.**

**Bye bye n.n**


	7. un doloroso recuerdo

**_Capítulo 7; Un doloroso recuerdo._**

**Antonio POV**

Recapitulando y lo que mi cerebro entendía en estos momentos era que Gil me había llamado para que lo volviera a ayudar con Elizabetha cosa que rechace rotundamente, aun me siguen doliendo sus golpes de la última vez, estaba en ropa interior y Lovina me vio así… me vio… solo… con… boxers y salió corriendo… ¡JODER, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ELLA ME HAYA VISTO SEMI DESNUDO!...suspire aventándome en mi cama, esto no puede ser peor…

_Rico tomate, rico tomate…._ Voltee a ver mi celular el cual estaba sonando.

-¿Bueno?- pregunte sin ver el número telefónico.

-¡TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, POR FAVOR AYUDAME CON ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaba desde el otro lado Gilbert quien seguía insistiendo en que lo ayudara con ella, suspire.

-Gil… pídele ayuda a Francis en estos momentos tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza que…- dije pesadamente pero, fui interrumpido por la voz de mi amigo Prusiano.

-En estos momentos necesito la ayuda para recuperarla, Francis todavía no encuentra a ese alguien y tu… pues estabas a punto de casarte…

-Y me dejo en altar haciendo que quedara como un estúpido- lo interrumpí diciendo la dolorosa verdad que aún me atormentaba día y noche, porque yo la amaba y ella jugo con mi sentimientos.

-…

-Así que tanto como él, yo no soy el indicado para ayudarte amigo- le dije con una voz apenas audible.

-… Por favor- Escuche la voz de mi amigo triste y desesperado, cosa que me sorprendía ya que él siempre ha estado animado.

-¿Qué le paso al chico que decía que nunca le suplicaría a una chica?- le dije con un tono burlón ya que en la escuela siempre lo decía y lo repetía.

-Me enamore…- dijo sacando una sonrisa en mi cara, sí que esta perdidamente loco por ella y cuando un hombre esta perdidamente enamorado hay veces en las que puede salir lastimado… lo sé porque yo ya lo viví y no quiero que mi amigo pase por lo mismo.

-Te doy un consejo…-

-¿Cuál?- sonando entusiasmado.

-Dense un tiempo… tanto como ella como tú… te explico porque, para que en ese tiempo dejes de darle cosas y decirle lo mucho que la quieres, si en ese tiempo no te busca es que jamás fue para ti y si lo hace pues... es que siempre te amo- le dije… si lo se suena cursi pero es la verdad.

-¿Seguro?- me pregunto Gilbert.

-Por supuesto… no quiero que otro de nosotros termine con el corazón destrozado y quien sabe puede que encuentres a alguien más especial que Eli- le dije sonando entusiasmado, oí reír a mi amigo, eso es una buena señal.

-Está bien Toni lo hare… ahora te daré un consejo yo a ti- me dijo sonando serio- olvida lo que paso en el pasado, que solo sea un simple recuerdo que te hará seguir adelante, ¿si?

-Tratare…bueno me tengo que ir, porque aún sigo en ropa interior.

-Kesesesesese… ¿Toni no me digas que estas con esa modelo italiana que ahora es tu alumna?- me dijo haciéndome sonrojar porque no me he olvidado de la escena de hace unos cuantos minutos.

-N…no, como crees…- le dije tratando de sonar calmado.

-mmmm, ya veo… está bien, te dejo… no hagas cosas sucias- se despidió para luego colgar… avente mi celular a algún lugar de mi cama y fui por mi ropa, me vestí y fui a mi cocina a prepararme algo de comer con mis deliciosos tomates recién cosechados y maduros…

-¡Pero que…!- grite al ver como solo quedaba la mitad de mis tomates, mis deliciosos tomates… a ver , a ver, ¿Quién pudo comerse mis tomates?, después de cinco minutos apareció en mi mente la imagen de una chica italiana enojona, suspire, ¿será que a ella le gusta los tomates?... en fin, me fui a preparar algo con los tomates que tengo.

En una hora ya había comido y me puse a ver la tele aunque no había nada bueno asique la apague y me dirigí a mi habitación a arreglar mi closet que tenía cosas que ya no me iban a servir, abrí la puerta de mi closet y encontré cajas y cajas llenas de libros y recuerdos tanto alegres como tristes.

Me senté en el piso poniendo las cajas tanto al frente como a los lados, abrí una que decía _School fun!,_ vi que tenía el trofeo del partido de futbol que ganamos mi último año de preparatoria, diversas cosas pero lo que pare a ver con detenimiento fue mi anuario, fotos con mis amigos, Francis y Gilbert, de los clubs, mientras molestábamos a Arthur una sonrisa en mi rostro se formó pero al cambiar la página para ver la siguiente imagen se borró, una foto mía junto a Emma en el baile de graduación, ese día me le declare y correspondió mis sentimientos, cerré mis ojos recordando ese día, estaba demasiado nervioso ya que conocía a Emma desde los nueve años crecimos juntos e íbamos a la misma escuela hasta ahora, años después me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba pero tenía miedo de que al decírselo nuestro lazo el cual habíamos creado varios años se rompiera pero ese preciso día le dije mis sentimientos me puse tan feliz al saber que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Los años pasaron y seguíamos saliendo se podría decir que todo era perfecto hasta que cometí la equivocación de proponerle matrimonio ella acepto, estaba muy feliz, demasiado; pero no sabía lo que me esperaba el día de "nuestra boda"

**-Flash back-**

-¡Toni relájate!- me dijo Francis, suspire pero aun así los nervios por más que quisiera no bajaban.

-jeje, lo sé, lo sé pero… el pensar que dentro de algunos momentos estaré junto a la mujer que amo me pone muy nervioso- le dije poniéndome mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Pero bueno el awesome yo te desea muchas bendiciones Toni, estoy seguro que tú y Emma vivirán felices para siempre!- me dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias… ¡wuaaaaaaaaaa chicos de verdad que los quiero tanto!- les dije mientras los apretaba en un fuerte abrazo el cual ellos correspondieron.

La ceremonia en la iglesia empezaba a las 12:30 ya eran las 2:00, la única que faltaba en llegar era Emma, murmullos de que me había dejado plantado se escuchaban por toda la iglesia, no ella no haría algo como eso, ella… no me dejaría, llegara, estoy seguro de eso.

-¡OYE GILBERT LLAMA A ELI PARA DECIRLE QUE , ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA A EMMA?!- grito Francis a mi otro amigo que marcaba como la décima vez a Eli.

-¡Tsk, no me contesta, oye señorito ayúdame a encontrar e Eli que ella ha de saber dónde esta!- grito Gil al Roderich.

-Idiota, le estoy marcando desde hace media hora y aun así no me responde.

Todos estaban alterados, cansados, enojados, confundidos pero, el que estaba peor ese era yo con todos esos sentimientos al borde redujeron mis sentimientos de felicidad a frustración y temor… temor de que me haya dejado… había pasado media hora y la mitad de los invitados se retiraron de la instalación, cinco minutos después llego Eli corriendo, jadeando, sudando y con sus tacones en una mano.

-¡Toni, Toni….!- grito mi nombre mientras corría hacía mí, yo la tome de los brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Dónde está Emma?-le pregunte, ella tomaba bocanada y me veía con ojos vidriosos.

-Antonio… ten… - me dio un pedazo de papel con la letra de Emma, lo tome con desconfianza y al leer su contenido sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba, sentía como apretaba mis dientes, estaba en shock por el contenido de esta pedazo de papel, el cual decía…

_Antonio:_

_Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo… mereces a alguien mejor que yo…_

_Con cariño Emma._

Con tan solo esas pocas sentí mis ojos humedecer y mis lágrimas caer, arrugue el pedazo de papel con odio y enojo, se había burlado de mí, me dejo… después de todo esos te amo eran una cruel mentira.

-Antonio… no te enojes con ella…- hablo Eli, la mire con enojo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no la odie?, ella me dejo, me mintió!- Grite con desesperación, al fin mis lágrimas brotaban desenfrenadas y llore como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Desde ese entonces mis amigos día a día trataban de apoyarme, trataban de animarme pero no había resultado, aunque claro ¿Cómo demonios habría resultado?, si todos los días la tengo que ver en la escuela, como una compañera, como una colega en el trabajo, no podía renunciar encontrar trabajo en estos días es muy difícil además de que… después de lo que me paso a mí Roderich prohibió cualquier relación amorosa entre profesores o profesores y alumnos, aunque hay muchas personas que salen a escondidas, como por ejemplo Ludwig y Felicia, Arthur creo que está en una relación pero no sé muy bien con quién y yo pues cuando tomo mucho y como lo dije antes despierto a lado de una de mis alumnas pero jamás, JAMÁS me volveré a enamorar, no señor no caeré en ese error otra vez, después de lo que sufrí ese día… ese día que se suponía que sería el mejor, en donde ese día sonreiría como nunca antes lo había hecho, fue el peor de todos… por eso digo y lo volveré a decir las veces que sean necesarias NÚNCA DE LOS NÚNCA ME VOLVERE A ENAMORAR.

Luego de reflexionar eso y sentir como pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos mire el reloj, vaya debí de estar muy metido en mis pensamientos y recuerdos para que dieran las siete, suspire porque no había avanzado en nada la limpieza, bueno ya que… metí las cajas de nuevo al closet fui a mi recamara a ponerme la pijama además de pensar en una disculpa para Lovina… espero que no malpiense, me acosté en mi cama deseando que llegara el día de mañana y desearle mucha suerte en su examen a Lovi, que estudio con muchas ganas y en estos pensamientos me quede ya que los brazos de Morfeo me envolvieron haciendo que quedara completamente dormido.

* * *

**T.T... Hola, que triste lo que le paso a Toño verdad?, ya me quitaron las vendas de mi brazo YEI!, PERO AUN ASÍ ES TRISTE.**

**Gilbert: Si... Pero en este episodio apareció por más tiempo mi awesome person!**

**Si, si... y yo ya estoy de vacaciones, algo, en fin espero escribir mucho estos tres meses de vacaciones...**

**Gilbert: !Si, por cierto aqui la autora (señala a la autora con el dedo pulgar) necesita de su ayuda.**

**Si... veran no me decido que pareja ponerle a Arthur, me gusta el ASAKIKU y el USUK, con las dos se me hace adorable y como saben este fic es con NYOS, y ya tengo a Japón en mujer, pero no se si poner tambien a USA en su versión femenina, ¡que dilema!, ademas de que no se... ¿a quien le puedo poner como pareja a Francis? y a Gilbert lo dejo con Eli o pongo a nyo canada... **

**Gilbert:¿¡CÓMO!?**

**Es que quiero ponerte a tí tambien problemas sentimentales, bueno les pido que me ayuden dejandome un review y para aflore mas la imaginación cajas llenas de tomates o dulces!**

**Gilbert y Autora: Nos vemos, no olviden en votar y darnos su opinión!**


	8. Clases de dibujo y una tarea

**_Capítulo 8;Clases de dibujo y una tarea ¿horripilante?._**

**(Lovina Pov)**

-Les queda cinco minutos- dijo el cejotas después de revisar su reloj de mano, _maledizione_ ¿es que acaso no saben estos _stupidos _profesores que cuando dicen cuanto tiempo nos queda eso nos pone más nerviosos, maldición?, suspire por el cansancio y mire alrededor mío ya que no era la única que hacia este examen, éramos como cinco en el salón haciendo este examen… yo lo tuve que volver a hacer porque… bueno acababa de entrar a esta escuela y el maldito profesor estúpido se le ocurrió aplicar un examen en mi primer día de clases, si hubiera sabido antes sobre ese maldito examen YO no estaría aquí con estos estúpidos.

-Se terminó su tiempo dejen sus exámenes en el escritorio y recuerden que les daré su calificación dentro de dos días- dijo el profesorcito, chasque la lengua mientras oía a algunos de mis compañeros lamentarse, me pare de mi lugar y deje mi examen en su escritorio no sin antes de darle una mirada asesina la cual yo también recibí por parte de él. Salí del salón y me estire por estar tanto tiempo en esa silla, camine para irme a mi siguiente clase que es….

**_Dibujo Artístico._**

Fruncí el ceño, si mal no me acuerdo esa profesora rubia…. Creo que era Emma, da esa clase… seguía con el ceño fruncido y sin entender el por qué.

Seguía caminando mientras buscaba el dichoso salón, di vuelta a la esquina y mis ojos se abrieron en par, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sentía mis mejillas arder, ¿por qué?... bueno digamos se acercaba caminando un maldito español de ojos verdes y pues no puedo negarlo después de verlo ayer con un maldito cuerpazo, se veía cansado ya que bostezo pero… sigo sin entender porque me late tan fuerte mi corazón y mis mejillas me arden… debe de ser porque lo vi ayer semidesnudo, si debe de ser por eso, baje mi cabeza para no verlo pero creo que la surte me odia.

-Ah, Lovi… ¿cómo te fue en el examen?- Otra vez con eso, suspire pesadamente y sin verlo a los ojos le conteste.

-Espero que bien, bastardo- dije bruscamente y me enoje más cuando me revolvió el cabello- ¡No hagas eso!- le grite dándole un manotazo a su mano.

-Jejeje, lo siento… por esto y por lo de ayer- dijo algo sonrojado haciéndome sonrojar a mí también.

-N-no te preocupes por eso, bastardo… en serio, no quiero recordarlo- dije sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, está bien…- nos quedamos en silencio por un buen momento.

-Bu…bueno tengo que irme… mi siguiente clase ya va a empezar- le dije caminando rápidamente, pero el muy idiota me siguió hablando y me seguía.

-¿Qué te toca?- me pregunto el bastardo con cierto interés y con una sonrisa.

Suspire- Dibujo Artístico- le dije sin importancia pero voltee con curiosidad al ver que se había parado de repente- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Na-nada, entonces dibujo artístico ¿eh?- me pregunto viendo hacia el piso, yo solo asentí con el ceño fruncido,- Entonces te toca con Emma- dijo o más bien susurro, alzó de nuevo su mirada y sonrío- Ella es buena maestra… aprenderás muchas cosas- dijo felizmente- Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que arreglar unas cosas y eso.- me dijo dándose vuelta y alejarse de mí. Extraño… en fin me fui a mi salón a tomar esa clase.

Entre, me senté y así la clase empezó.

-Muy buenos días chicos… como verán tenemos a una alumna nueva, su nombre es Lovina Vargas- dijo la maestra sonriendo.-Llegaste en un muy buen tiempo… vamos a empezar a dibujar el cuerpo humano pero, empezaremos primero por el rostro humano, sus diferentes ángulos, ¿entendieron?- explico la maestra sobre lo que veríamos por el momento… no creo que sea tan complicado.

Después de dos horas de lo que duro la clase de dibujo la maestra me felicitaba por tan buen trabajo, obviamente soy mejor dibujante que cualquiera de mis compañeros pero… sigo sin superar a mi hermana en cosas como estas y entres otras… suspire y le preste atención a la maestra que de todos los profesores que me han tocado, es la única que me ha agradado.

-Bien, bien; no se preocupen si a la primera no les sale pero deben de practicar ya que quiero que me traigan de tarea el rostro de alguna persona- esto se ponía interesante tal vez le podría pedir a mi hermana que sea mi modelo- Pero….- oh, oh eso pero no me gusta, maldición- los hombres tienen que hacer el dibujo del rostro de una mujer y las mujeres el rostro de un hombre en las distintas posiciones que acabamos de ver… esto es para que se acostumbre a dibujarlos y salgan de su zona de confort porque cuando terminemos de ver todo lo que es el cuerpo humano, empezaremos a dibujarlos en diferentes posiciones y al natural.- termino de decir la maestra… esperen cuando dijo al natural no querrá decir…

-Maestra Emma al decir natural significa… ¿desnudos?- voltee a ver quién había hecho esa pregunta, era un chico rubio de cabello alborotado, era el mismo que estaba con la maestra en la cafetería y que estaba haciendo gran escándalo.

-Así es- dijo con una sonrisa, voltee a ver a mis compañero… unos se veían nerviosos otros tenían miradas pervertidas en cuanto a mi… digamos que estaba con los nerviosos y me puse más nerviosa cuando ese maldito recuerdo de Antonio en bóxer apareció en mi mente, agh lo odio… sonó el timbre de salida y todos recogimos nuestras cosas no sin antes que la maestra nos recordara sobre la maldita tarea.

Salimos del salón y yo con un leve sonrojo, el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo en voz baja, demonios a quien le voy a preguntar para que sea mi modelo de rostro, no conozco ni quiero conocer a nadie de esta maldita escuela y los únicos con los que he charlado han sido ese profesor come patatas de Ludwig y a… Antonio, sacudí mi cabeza en negación con este último, tal vez le pueda pedir a Feli que le hable a Ludwig y le comente sobre esta malita tarea del demonio, suspire y me dispuse a buscar a mi hermana.

**-Minutos después-**

-¡¿Cómo qué no?!- grite con enojo mientras que mi hermana se encogía asustada.

-Lo-lo siento Lovi, pero la maestra nos puso la misma tarea y bueno… ya le había preguntado a Ludwig y a la maestra y pues la pareja que escojas para dibujar en esta práctica será tu pareja hasta que termine el curso y… pues es un buen momento para pasar tiempo con él y…- se sonrojo mi hermana, volví a suspirar.

-Está bien, solo quería preguntarte si se podía y se ve que lo quieres… mucho.- dije con enojo, ella me vio feliz y me abrazo.

-Grazie, hermana… ¿por qué no le preguntas al profesor Antonio?- pregunto mi hermana, -¿Por qué estas sonrojada?- me pregunto viendo mi cara.

-No… no quiero preguntarle a ese bastardo… es tan molesto- dije tratando de ocultar el sonrojo.

-Pero…

-¡No le preguntare, agh… seguiré buscando, nos vemos!- le dije aun tratando de ocultar ese estúpido sonrojo dejando a mi hermana sola.

-Jejejeje, mi hermana siempre tan tímida…

**-En algún otro lado del campus-**

Esa _stupida Sorella _mía, definitivamente no voy a preguntarle a ese tonto, no, no y no, será mejor que piense en quien será mi pareja, camine pensando en quién demonios preguntarle para ser mi pareja.

-Oye, linda ¿tu estas en mi clase de dibujo, cierto?- suspire y sin voltear le pregunte con voz fría.

-¿y si es así, qué es lo quiere?

-Que seas mi modelo- me dijo, yo solo abrí con gran sorpresa, alguien quiere ser mi compañero… bueno, así no tendré que preguntarle al bastardo.

-Trato hecho. – dije antes de darme vuelta y ver quien sería mi nuevo compañero, era…

* * *

**¡Hello!**

**Gil- ¡Hola, aqui estamos los asombrosos de nosotros trayéndoles la continuación de esta asombrosa historia!**

**Se que es algo corta, pero espero que el próximo capitulo sea más largo y espero traérselos pronto ya que también tengo otras historias las cuales tengo que continuar, pero no se preocupen ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones!**

**Gil- Hasta que empieces a trabajar.**

**Shi lo se, pero ganare dinero :D y ahorrare para el viaje a España...**

**Gil- en fin... gracias por darnos su opinión sobre las parejas ya esta chica tiene una idea de que hacer respecto al cejón, a francis y conmigo.**

**¡De verdad muchas gracias... algun review, sugerencia, quieren adivinar quien va a ser la pareja de Lovina?... eso seria todo por ahora, **

**Nos vemos!.**


	9. Compañeros y Amigos

**_-Capitulo 9; Amigos y compañeros_**

**(Lovina Pov)**

-Trato hecho. – dije antes de darme vuelta y ver quien sería mi nuevo compañero, era un chico alto, de piel morena algo tostada, con algo de barba, cabello café y un ¿antifaz?, eso era extraño… pero debo de admitir que no estaba tan mal el tipo.

-¡Muy bien, entonces de ahora seremos compañero preciosa!, Pero bueno déjeme presentarme soy Sadik Adnan- dijo este chico tomándome de la mano y luego darle un beso.

-Si bueno yo soy…Lo-dije apartando bruscamente mi mano de la suya pero me interrumpió.

-Lovina Vargas, lo se… todos en esta escuela te conocen por ser una súper modelo y además de gritarle al profesor de Español- es cierto, muchos me conocen por ser una modelo y también por el escándalo que hice el primer día que conocí a Antonio, suspire.

-Muy bien… entonces… ¿cuándo quieres hacer el trabajo?- le pregunte sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Podemos hacerlo cuando se terminen las clases.

-Me parece bien…- dije mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de mi bolsa y en una hoja anotar mi número de celular- ten por si sucede algo.

-¡Perfecto, entonces luego te llamo preciosa para que sepas donde vernos!- me dijo dándome un beso rápido en la mejilla dándose vuelta y alejándose, me limpie donde me había besado y seguí caminando para ir a mi nueva clase. Camine un poco más cuando vi caminar al cejotas junto con una chica de cabello negro corto y lacio, la había visto sentarse en la cafetería con Felicia, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue ver a mi inútil profesor de inglés sonreír era tan raro, en fin seguí mi camino para mi siguiente clase.

Toma de fotografía en blanco y negro.

Suspire y me dirigí al salón que tenía marcado.

Entre al salón y me senté en una mesa y escuchaba con atención como el profesor nos decía que teníamos que hacer equipos para futuros proyectos, suspire… genial ahora tendré que buscar a otros compañero.

-¡¿Lovina?!- alguien grito mi nombre con una voz chillona y conocida, voltee a ver quién me había llamado sorprendiéndome.

-¿¡Emily?!- grite sorprendiéndome de que una de mis compañeras de modelaje, era una chica rubia de cabello corto rubio ondulado, de piel blanca, unos lindo ojos azules.

-¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!- me grito mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero… ¡DEJA DE ABRAZARME QUE ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO MALDICCIONE!- grite haciendo que al fin me dejara de abrazar.

-jeje… lo siento- se separó apenada.- es que me alegra de verte aquí, pensé que estabas en Italia.

-Y yo pensé que estabas en Nueva York- le dije sonriendo.

-Cierto, pero ya ves cómo es esto de las súper modelos… además de que… conocí a alguien- dijo Emily con una sonrisa y un notable sonrojo.

-¿EH?, ¿acaso ya te enamoraste de alguien?- solté una pequeña risa y ella se sonrojo más, no me digan que…-¿En serio te enamoraste de alguien?

-Bu-bueno pues… si- me quede con la boca abierta al saber tal revelación.

- ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!- le dije mientras salíamos del aula ye empezábamos a caminar hacia la cafetería, me conto que se habían conocido en una pequeña cafetería de Nueva York que estaba lloviendo y a ella se le había olvidado el paraguas y fue cuando llego y repito lo que ella dijo "un caballero ofreciéndome su paraguas y acompañándome hasta mi departamento", je… jamás la había visto tan feliz, me siguió contando de que se habían encontrado luego ya varias veces para luego frecuentarse, luego me conto que él le dijo que se tenía que regresar a Berlín por su trabajo, ella estaba muy triste pero luego de que él se fuera se inscribió rápidamente a esta escuela y aquí esta.-Guau… ese chico que conociste parece ser sacado de uno de tus libros romántico Emily- le dije sonriendo.

-Lo se…- se sonrojo la oji azul.

-¿Segura que fue real todo eso?

-¡Cla… claro que si!- me grito sonrojada, yo me reí un poco…

-Esta bien… ¿pero por lo menos sabes de que trabaja?- le pregunte y ella veía para todos lados nerviosa-¿Y bien, necesito saberlo para que te pueda ayudar a encontrarlo?- le pregunte, si … sé que no soy una persona amable pero, ella es mi amiga y pues quiero ayudarla.

-¿¡Es… es en serio?!- pregunto animada, yo solo asentí sonriéndole como a pocas les sonrío-¡Ayyyyy, _thanks, thanks, thanks my dear friend!-_ grito la americana abrazándome con una gran fuerza.

-Si, si… Pero cuéntame por lo menos como es- le dije haciendo que se separara de mí.

-Bien, pues es…

**(Antonio POV)**

Me senté en mi lugar en el salón de profesores, tome unos cuantos documentos y los empecé a revisar aunque no les prestara mucha atención ya que en mis pensamientos había una personita que no me dejo dormir- _Lovina Vargas_- no entiendo él porque, ya me disculpe con ella pero… al verla hoy caminar tranquilamente hizo algo en mi corazón que desde que la conocí ha hecho…¿será que?...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- grite tirando los papeles por todo el escritorio, sujetándome la cabeza y varios profesores se me quedaron viendo-_¡No, no, no, no , no y mil veces no… no puedo estar enamorado de ella, apenas la acabo de conocer!_- luego de pensar vino a mi mente una serie de imágenes de ella, enojada, sonrojada, se ve tan tierna y… linda, me sonroje con mis pensamientos, puse mi cabeza sobre el escritorio- Soy un maldito bastardo- susurre y de verdad lo era, acostarse con sus alumnas… aunque eso eran efectos del alcohol, en fin y enamorarse de una de ellas, no, no puede ser posible….

-Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?-oí una voz nada agradable, con un claro acento inglés.

-Si estuviera bien no estaría así, ¿no crees?- le dije con algo de odio en mis palabras aunque él también me veía con odio, debo de decir que nunca nos hemos llevado bien y por cosas del destino nos tocó ser maestros en la misma escuela.

-Estás haciendo demasiado escándalo y desconcentras a los demás- me dijo enojado.

-Está bien, está bien- me pare de mi lugar- debes de dejar de ser tan gruñón- le dije antes de salir de aula de profesores.

-¡Bloddy hell, cállate estúpido yo no soy gruño!- me grito siguiéndome.

-Claro que si lo eres…. ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

-No lo soy…. No te estoy siguiendo, voy a la cafetería- me dijo, esto era lo peor de lo peor tener que caminar con él hasta la cafetería, había un silencio incomodo, jamás en mi vida me había llevado bien con él y solo lo saludaba por pura educación, no teníamos nada de qué hablar, solo de…

-¿Cómo le fue a Lovina en su examen?- pregunte curioso, el solo me vio por el rabillo de su ojo y regreso su vista hacia enfrente.

-¿Lovina Vargas?- pregunto y yo asentí- No he calificado su examen, así que no podría decirte como le fue… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Solo por pura curiosidad- le dije sonando indiferente, seguimos callados caminando hasta la cafetería en silencio, luego escuchamos un grito.

-¿¡ES EL MALDITO CEJÓN!?-grito una chica, pero no cualquier chica sino que era Lovina, el cejón… quiero decir Arthur y yo nos miramos y fuimos corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas, estaba Lovina y una rubia de cabello corto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Arthur enojado, yo solo me quede viendo a Lovina quien giro su cabeza sonrojada…. ¡Que linda!, sacudí mi cabeza ante ese pensamiento sonrojado y luego voltee a ver a la rubia.

-¡Arthur!- grito la chica abalanzándose hacia los brazos hacia los brazos del inglés, todos en la cafetería nos quedamos sorprendidos inclusive Arthur.

-What the… ¡¿usted qué cree que está haciendo?!- pregunto Arthur separándose bruscamente del abrazo dejando confundida a la chica.

-Pe-pero Arthy…

-Profesor Kirkland para usted, señorita….

-¡Emily… Emily Jones… ¿no me recuerdas?- parecía angustiada, Arthur levanto la vista y volvió a ver a la chica.

-¿Eres… mi nueva alumna?- pregunto, la chica se le quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y lágrimas salían de ellos, mire a Lovina quien miraba enojada, MUY enojada a Arthur.

-¡IDIOT!- grito la chica para después salir corriendo, me le quede viendo a Arthur confundido.

-¡No me mires así, no la conozco!- grito para irse a otro lugar, mire a Lovina quien me miraba enojada y negando con la cabeza.

-¿¡Y ahora yo que hice?!- le pregunte alarmado.

-Nada bastardo, es solo que… Emily se había emocionado de encontrarlo y pues que él no se haya acordado…- dijo mirando hacia la dirección de donde había corrido la chica.

-¿Ellos ya se conocían?- pregunte.

-Al parecer…. – dijo viéndome a los ojos, suspiro y se paró de su lugar- bueno ya me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase- dijo alejándose de mí.

-¿eh?... claro…- dije aun confundido por la escena que acabo de presenciar.

-Ella estará bien- me dijo Lovina con un ligero sonrojo- Bu-bueno ya me voy, adiós bastardo- dijo para luego alejarse.

Deje escapar un suspiro aun viendo como Lovina se retiraba, se veía tan… linda… otro suspiro y más suspiros transcurrieron a lo largo del día, cuando finalmente llegó la hora de irme vi a Lovina con otro hombre quien la abrazaba, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mi corazón se estrujo y una sensación recorrió por mi estómago…. Celos era lo que estaba sintiendo ¿y por qué?, porque me había enamorado de LOVINA VARGAS, la chica a la cual solo había conocido hace algunos días.

* * *

**Perdonar la tardanza... aquí mis excusas en dibujo art/Causas-381420320?q=gallery%3Asakuangel1&qo=0**

**Gil: En fin... -enojado- jum, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**¿todavia estas enojado conmigo?**

**Gil: No he aparecido!, como puedes dejar a mi asombrosa persona fuera de esta historia!?**

**Ya vas a aparecer en el siguiente capitulo... creo...**

**Gil: Creeessss?!**

**En fin, dejen algun review, etc, etc... y tal vez piense en poner a Gil en el proximo capitulo...**

**Castle 9 34 sobre tus dudas: Dinamarka aparece en la historia por que... algo va a estar planeando, y no te preocupes por Nor que el tambien va a parecer... y sobre Antonio- sonrisa malevola- espera a que avance la historia un poco y ya veras n.n... en fin espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo... bye, bye n,n**


	10. Encuentros

**_-Capitulo 10; Encuentros…-_**

**(Gilbert POV)**

-¡Vamos Francis!- le grite a uno de mis mejores amigos.

_-Mon ami_ tenemos aún tiempo…

-¡Pero el entrenamiento de natación ya va a comenzar y quiero ver por última vez a Eli…- dije corriendo lo más rápido que pude, oí como Francis se quejaba, pero que importa quiero verla… seguí corriendo y al dar vuelta a la derecha choque con una chica de cabello rubio corto- ¡Lo siento mu…- recibí un puñetazo antes de terminar mi disculpa, esa chica me pego a mí el ser más grandioso, le iba a reclamar pero salió corriendo antes de que pudiera decir algo, me retorcí de dolor, esa chica sí que golpea duro, escuche una risa que se acercaba.

-Honhonhon _mon ami, _¿Qué le hiciste a esa pobre chica?- me pregunto Francis burlándose.

-Solo choque con ella y me disculpe…- dije recuperándome poco a poco.

-Debío de haberse asustado cuando vio tu cara- se burlón mi "amigo" el francés.

-Que gracioso, vámonos – le dije ahora caminando hacia el club de natación.

-Está bien- me dijo siguiendo mis pasos. Seguimos caminando y platicando hasta que vimos a una chica de cabello largo rubio recogido en dos coletas, con anteojos y de ojos azules venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Dis… disculpen- hablo con una pequeña voz.

-¿Qué pasa _moncheri?_- pregunto Francis tan coqueto como solo él sabe.

-¿No han visto a una chica rubia con el cabello corto?- pregunto tiernamente.

-¡La vi… se fue corriendo hacia esa dirección!- grite señalando hacia donde se había ido la chica- ¡Esa loca me dio un puñetazo en el estómago y se fue corriendo- le dije asustando a la rubia.

-¿¡En… en serio?! , me disculpo por eso… dijo sonrojándose, se veía endemoniadamente linda y creo que no fui el único que se dio cuenta de eso, Francis también lo hizo.

-No se preocupe mi _belle dame _– dijo tomando su mano haciendo que se sonrojara- Este idiota tampoco tuvo cuidado sobre por donde iba.

-¡OYE!

-Pero en fin… ¿podría decirme su bello nombre, preciosa?- pregunto mi amigo, la pobre chica parecía incomoda.

-Oye Fran, que no ves que estas incomodando a la pobrecita, pervertido- le dije separándolo de la chica.

-Pero si no lo estoy haciendo mi amigo…. Y no soy un pervertido.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-Emmm disculpen…

-¡Tú eres un acosador, pobre Eli!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-Mi nombre….

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-…..¡Me llamo Marguerite Williams!- tanto Francis como yo volteamos a ver a la chica que acababa de gritar.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntamos los dos.

-Mi… mi nombre es Marguerite Williams- dijo en un susurro sonrojada… ¡TAN LINDA!

-Pues es un lindo nombre, Marguerite- hablo Francia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Se los digo… por si… tienen algún otro problema con mi hermana- dijo sonrojada para luego irse tras donde le dije que se había ido su hermana, vi para donde se fue, Francis también vio por donde se fue.

-Es linda ¿no?- dijo mi amigo.

-Si….

-Ahora ya tengo una excusa para venir a visitar a nuestro amigo que siempre dice que lo dejamos solo…- me le quede mirando.

-Oye… no utilices a la pobre chica solo para tu entretenimiento.

-Vamos lo que yo haga en el futuro con ella no es de tu incumbencia, tu solo concéntrate en olvidar a Eli y encontrarte a otra damisela.

-¿Y si ya lo hice?- ahora era él el que me miraba y sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que oíste… ya me olvide de ella y encontré a otra _Fraülein… _- dije caminando ya no hacia la piscina sino hacia la salida.

-No me digas que tú…

-Se ve que es una chica interesante y linda- pare mi caminata y me encogí los hombros- quien sabe… puede ser que ella sea la indicada- y continúe mi camino.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo mi compañero, una competencia va a iniciar para conquistar el corazón de esa tierna chica…. Hola Marguerite…. Adiós Elizabetha

**(Arthur POV)**

Suspire después de todo lo que había ocurrido en… Emily… por supuesto que la recordaba su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules, su lindo cabello rubio, todo de ella la recordaba y verla así enojada, triste; me hice el que no la recordaba, tanto como maestro y caballero que soy no debo salir con ella, además de la política de la escuela.

Camine con mi taza de té en dirección hacia mi salón para mi próxima clase, seguí mi camino metido en mis pensamientos y debo de decir que estaba DEMASIADO metido en ellos que no me fije que choque con alguien haciendo que se derramara mi té encima de mí.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde vas!- grite, aunque yo también tuve la culpa.

-_Su-sumimasen _Kirkland-sensei- escuche una voz delicada.

-¡Sa-Sakura!... ¡Lo… lo siento mucho yo también, no… no me fije por donde iba!- dije, casi gritando, sentí mis mejillas arder.

S rio un poco, de seguro fue por ver mi reacción – No se preocupe Kirkland-sensei, ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bu-Bueno- Pase mi mano rascándome la nuca.

-¡Oh por dios, Kirkland-sensei se le derramo su té!- dijo viendo la gran mancha que tenía.

-Oh, no te preocupes… tengo una camisa de repuesto.

-¿seguro?

-Por supuesto- dije sonriendo- Ahora cambiando de tema…. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Arthur?- le dije sonriendo haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Es… Esta bien….

-Bueno, falta poco para que empiece tu clase Sakura, es mejor que te vayas.

-Tienes razón… hasta luego Kirk… quiero decir Arthur- se despidió sonrojada y se fue. Suspire… esa chica es tierna y linda.

Seguí caminando… lo bueno de todo es que tengo un repuesto para esta horrorosa mancha que me había dejado el té. Llegue a mi salón de clases el cual tenía un closet con mis cosas entre ellas una camisa azul, perfecto, me quite la sucia y luego me puse la nueva, me sentía mejor estando con ropa limpia, la campana sonó dando así inicio a otro periodo de clases, vi como entraban los alumnos de uno a uno ó en parejas platicando, seguía viendo a todos y a cada uno de ellos pero mi mirada se detuvo en una personita en especial cuando entro ella.

Emily estaba en mi clase, ella también me vio, pero sus ojos no contenían esa alegría de siempre, estaban rojos y dolidos… _shit, _no me gusta verla así… la clase paso de lo más normal, algo, a cada rato sentía la mirada de Emily sobre mí, estaba molesta, para cuando termino todos se fueron, bueno la mayoría, Emily se quedó.

-¿Necesita algo señorita Jones?-le pregunte y ella se acercó a mi demasiado-Le vuelvo a preguntar… ¿necesita alg…- y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar me cayó con sus labios suaves y sabor a dulce, la aparte antes de que correspondiera el beso.

-¿En serio no me recuerdas?- pregunto viéndome con ojos tristes.

-_Miss, _en serio… no sé quién es…-mentí.

-¡Arthur _idiot!-_ grito y salío corriendo… me senté en mi silla y empecé a sobar mi sien… ¿Eso es lo mejor para los dos… en especial para ella?_... yes, i think this is the best._

* * *

**Hola!-dando vueltas por el suelo.**

**Gil- mirandola con pena- Hola... en fin... ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que ahora si apareció mi awesome presencia!**

**-Bueno... sobre los votos que me daban para las parejas también me mencionaban triángulos amorosos, pero por supuesto que la pareja más votada terminara al final junta.**

**Gil- Perdon por la demora pero aqui la niña empezo a trabajar!**

**Quiero mi dinero para irme el proximo año a España!... siento que este capitulo solo fue de relleno.**

**Gil- ... pero aun asi apreci YO!... en fin algun review sugerencia, queja, dudas...**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! bye bye n.n**


End file.
